El instituto (personajes de ice age)
by keki07
Summary: Los personejes de ice age Diego,Many y Sid son humanos y estan en un instituto, todo va bien hasta que una preciosa chica nueva viene y lo complica todo.
1. cambio de vida

CAPITULO 1 :

Shira aun estaba cabreada en su habitación , no podia creerse que tuvieran que padres intetaban hablar con ella , pero ella no les hacía caso.

Sophie:(madre de Shira) Vamos , sal de la habitación para que podamos hablar.

Justin:(padre de Shira)Y sabes que no tenemos mas remedio.

Shira : Es que yo no me quiero mudar , aqui estan todos mis amigos y mi instituto. ¡No pienso moverme de aquí!

Justin : No te desanimes , alli harás nuevos amigos y te encantará tu instituto.

Shira : Pero es que eso a mi no me importa , yo quiero a mis amigos de siempre.

sophie : (se pone de los nervios) No hay más que hablar, ¡Nos mudamos y punto!

Shira ya no podía hacer nada, cuando su madre se pone de los nervios no hay quien le diga lo contrario a lo que quiere. Ya se podía ir despidiendo de su casa, su instituto y sus amigos.

Asín que Shira tuvo que despedirse de sus mejores amigos y hacer camino a su nueva vida.

* * *

CAPITULO 2 :

Shira se dirigía a su nuevo hogar. Mientras en el instituto Grove:

Manny y Ellie se dirigen hacia Diego y Sid.

Manny :Teniamos que deciros algo...Ellie y yo estamos saliendo juntos .

Diego:Ya era hora , todo el instituto sabía que vosotros dos tramabais algo.

Sid :Sabeis que un poco más y no me trago la papelera al caerme de boca, menos mal por que habría espantado a todas las chicas con mi peste.

Diego:No te preocupes ya lo haces, no te hace falta apestar...

Parece que Sid no se a enterado

Manny: Sid ¿te has enterado de lo que te ha dicho?

Sid: Pues claro que si , no estoy sordo.

Diego: ¿Estas seguro?

Sid: Si pues claro.

Diego : Venga ,¿que te he dicho?

Sid: Pues que hoy estoy mu guapo y que te has hecho ¡pis! al ver que estoy más guapo que tú...

Diego : Más quisieras tú ¡Ja, Ja!

Buck vino corriendo hacia ellos.

Buck :Habeis visto a la chica nueva , ha llegado hoy mismo al instituto, pero lo más importante es ,¡que esta to buena !

* * *

Continuará en los próximos días...

**Siento si hay faltas de ortografía , intentaré hacer dos capitulos más esta semana , espero que os haya gustado.**

**Si comentáis la historia posiblemente haremos más de dos capitulos diariamente.**


	2. La llegada

**CAPITULO 3**

La clase de ciencias estava siendo aburrida, la chica nueva estaba hablando con el director para elegir la clase a la que iría. Aún no podia creer la cara que pusimos todos al sexy(como habia dicho Buck)y tenia unos ojos azul turquesa en los que podias mirar toda tu vida sin cansarte...

Profesor:¡Diego!Puedes volver del limbo y prestar atencion.

Diego:Si ,los siento.

Profesor: bien sigamos con la clase.

Se abre la puerta y aparece el director con la chica nueva.

director:siento interrumpir la clase , pero traigo a la nueva alumna,Shira,desde ahora ira a esta clase.

profesor:bien sientate en el sitio de atrás.

Shira fue a senatarse,que era al lado de Ellie.

Sid, que estaba a mi lado,me dio un codazo y me susurro.

Sid:que? estas contento de que la hayan puesto en nuestra clase?

Diego: si estas insinuando que me gusta entonces no.

Sid:oh vamos.A todo chico de la clase le parece guapa. Cuando la vimos todods nos quedamos pasmados, pero tu y algun otro estabais babeando.

Diego: Pero que!...

El profesor le oye.

Profesor:Silencio, no quiero mas interrupciones.

Y asi siguió la clase Sid dando por culo a Diego y el profesor echando la bronca, un dia normal.

* * *

**Siento si he tenido faltas de ortografia, espero que os haya gustado,porfavor comentad a si me inspiro mas. El próximo seguramente será mas largo.**


	3. La banda de Gutt

**CAPITULO 4**

Llego la hora del recreo y Manny,Ellie,Buck,Diego y Sid habian salido juntos.  
De lo primero que se hablo,claramente, fue de la chica nueva.  
Sid:A Diego le pone totalmente blando...  
Diego: ¡Que noooo!  
Buck: bueno me alegra oir eso, porque le voy a pedir salir...  
Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
Sid:¡¿watafak?!  
Buck: Si  
Manny: Y,¿ porque crees que te va a decir que si?  
Buck: Porque... I'm sexy and I know it  
Todos se quedan callados.  
Ellie: Aun no la conoceis y os flipa en colores,¿Porque no os molestais primero en conocerla?  
Nadie responde.  
3 minutos mas tarde:  
Sid:Bueno lo primero es que este bien y luego es conocerla, pero es que esta no esta bien... Esta to buena  
Buck:Verdad  
Ellie:(frustrada) Yo sigo diciendo que deberiais conocerla mejor antes de que cualquiera le pidais salir.  
La banda de Guth (los malotes) le dan un empujon a Sid.  
Sid se levanta y le apunta con el dedo.  
Sid :¡ hey tu! Ten mas cuidado por donde vas  
Guth:(se gira y le dirige una sonrisa burlana)¿Que has dicho?  
Sid: He dicho tengas mas cuidado por donde vas .  
Guth:(se dirige a él y le agarra por el cuello) escucha bien enano, a mi nadie me dice que tenga cuidado, vosotros tenéis que tener cuidado para no encontrarte conmigo.¿Entendido?  
Sid:Si  
Guth:Bien(le suelta el cuello y se aleja con su banda hacia la chica nueva)

Manny:Eres tonto o que te pasa? Todos saben que no hay que meterse con ese.

Sid: ya se me olvido, tenia ganas de hablar...

Buck: Pero como?

Diego: ya respondo yo, "Los sabios hablan porque tienen algo que decir. Los tontos hablan porque tienen que decir algo"

Toca el timbre , es hora de volver a clase.

Diego: Genial,3 horas mas aguantando a Sid a mi lado.

* * *

**Como digo siempre ,siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, espero que os haya gustado,comentad.**


	4. El tropiezo

**CAPITULO 5**

**POV Diego**

La ultima clase acababa de empezar,y Sid seguia dandome el coñazo con lo de iva enserio con lo de pedirle salir,quien se lo iva a imaginar, y a mi,no se porque, no me gustaba la idea.¿Tendría Sid razón y me gustaba? Creo que no.

**POV Normal**

Profesora:Shira,¿ podrías escribir en la pizarra los ejercicios que habia pedido al empezar la clase?

Shira:(se levanta)Si

Shira va hacia la pizarra con todos los ojos de la clase puestos en ella y hace los ejercicios.

Profesora:Muy bien, ya puedes sentarte.

Shira vuelve a su sitio y poco despues toca el timbre.

Profesora:Bien chicos podeis salir, no olvideis hacer los deberes.

Todos salimos y Buck nos dice:

Buck:Bien alla voy.(Se dirige ha buscarla)

Sid:(Con tono burlón) A Diego no le gusta nada la idea de que Buck le pida salir a Shira...

Diego: (enfadado)¡Quieres parar ya!Llevas todo el dia dandome el coñazo con algo que no es cierto.

Ellie:Yo creo que si, vi como la mirabas.

Manny:Cierto

Diego:(más enfadado aún)¡Oh venga ya!

Buck viene.

Manny:Bueno ¿que te ha dicho?

Buck:Me ha dado una bofeta, a estado a punto de pegarme en mis partes y me ha dicho que como le podia pedir salir si ni siquiera nos conociamos...

Ellie:Te dije que tenias que intentar conocerla primero.

Sid:¿As oído Diego?Shira esta libre y mira es peleona, como tú, otra cosa que te gusta.

Diego:(le di una torta en la nuca)¡quieres callar ya!No me gusta.

Buck: Me ha dicho que no, no significa que me rinda.

Manny: ¿No crees que deberías dejarlo?

Buck:No.

Sid: uuh, que corte

Ellie: Será mejor que cada uno vuelva ya a su casa.

Manny:Tiene razón, nos vemos mañana chicos.

Cada uno sigue su camino.

* * *

Diego caminaba de vuelta a su casa sin prestar mucha atencion hasta que se choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Shira:¡Ay!Ten mas cuidado.

Diego:(me fijo en quien es y me quedo helado)um, lo siento yo...

Me interrumpe.

Shira:Tu deberías prestar más atencion en lo que tienes delante.

Diego:(Me enojo)Oye tu tambien podrías andar en vez de quedarte parada en medio del camino.

Puede que me parezca guapa pero no soy de esos que se arrodillan delante de alguien para pedir perdón.

Shira:Vale, los dos debemos prestar más atención, bueno ahora podrías presentarte.

Diego: Mi nombre es Diego y el tuyo es Shira ¿no?

Shira:Con las veces que me han nombrado en clase deberías saberlo.

Diego:(se me escapa una pequeña risa)Si

Shira:(me sonrie)Bueno creo que es hora de que me valla a casa, nos vemos mañana en clase.

Diego:Adiós.

Shira se aleja y me voy supercontento a casa.

* * *

**Este capitulo ha sido mas largo, hice el anterior hace pocas horas pero estoy inspiradaa!Buenoseguramente dentro de pocas horas haré otro porque como ya he dicho estoy inspirada. Espero que os haya gustado, COMENTAD.**


	5. El saudo

**CAPITULO 6**

Estabamos esperando a que viniera el profesor de gymnasia.(Que solía llegar tarde).Mientras estabamos hablando.

Sid:Tengo una superman es tan listo ¿porque lleva los calzoncillos encima de los pantalones?

Todos nos quedamos callados.

Buck:bueno, que le vas a decir a tu madre del jarron, lo rompiste ¿no?

Sid sonrie.

Ellie: ¿Por que sonries?

Diego:quien sonríe cuando algo a ido mal es porque ya sabe a quien echarle la culpa

**Sid:** Manny,tu tambien estuvistes en mi casa, podrías...

Le interrumpe.

Manny:No, Sid

Sid:¡Jo!

Viene el profesor y salimos al recreo.

Profesor: bien,Shira, en el primer trimestre todos los alumnos hicieron un recorrido de prueba y agilidad, ahora es tu turno.

El profesor le explica lo que tiene que hacer y lo hace a la perfeccion(para ser una chica) parecia un felino, agil y rápida, paso el circuito muy rápido.

Profesor:Muy bien, deberías pensarte en unirte al grupo de animadoras.

Shira: Lo haré.

**POV Diego**

Aunque no lo admitiría en publico, me gustaría que se uniera al grupo de animadoras, estoy en el equipo de futbol y me gustaría que me animase.

**POV Normal**

Las clases fueron normales hasta el recreo,al salir al patio Shira me saludo y luego yo le devolví el saludo , y me di cuenta de que eso dejo alucinado no solo a mis amigos , tambien a la mayoria del alrededor, que , por suerte no eran muchos.

Buck:¿Shira te acaba de saludar y tu le has devuelto el saludo o me he dormido en la clase de historia y estoy soñando?

Diego: No sueñas

Ellie:Desde cuando la conoces, yo la tengo al lado y apenas nos dirigimos la palabra.

Diego:bueno yo,mm...La vi ayer volviendo a casa y nos presentamos solamente.

Sid: un momento, nos dejastes de lado a Manny,Buck y a mi ayer por la tarde y te fuiste con ella.¡Que fuerte!No se si enfadarme...o alegrarme de tener algo con lo que chincharte.

Diego:Primero si me dices algo acerca de eso te parto la cara, segundo no fui a tu casa porque no me apetecía y punto.

Gutt y su banda(Raz,Squint,Flynn,Gupta y Silas) andaron hasta encontrarse con...¿Shira?

Manny:¿Es Shira la que esta con Gutt y su banda de descerebrados?

Ellie:Me temo que si...Espero que no se junte con esa gente, le va a ir fatal.

Sid:Diego tu novia se esta juntando con Gutt, ¿no vas a hacer nada?

Diego:(enfadado)Sid, ¡No es mi novia!

Sid:Pero...

Diego:¡Ni una palabra mas pecas!

Buck:Oye me la pedi yo primero, que me haya dicho no a la primera no significa que me diga que no a la segunda.

Manny:Buck si crees que va a ser tu novia antes Sid va a tener chicas detra de el.

Sid:¡Ey!

Sid: oye Diego preguntale luego a Shira porque se junta con esa gente.

Diego:¿Por que crees que la voy a ver luego?

Sid: Por que si la viste ayer volviendo a tu casa significa que vive crca, entonces la verás hoy tambien al salir.

Diego:(cuando le interesa algo no es tan tonto)No voy a preguntarle eso Sid

Sid:(mira con cara de pena)porfi,porfi,porfi hazlo por mi.

Diego:Entonces menos.

Sid:anda,porfi,porfi(grita)¡Porfiii!

Diego: Vale, pesado

Sid:gracias, te quiero.(Le abraza)

Diego:Eso no significa que me puedas tocar.(Lo hecho a un lado)

Toca el timbre y entramos.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, si hay faltas de ortograía.**


	6. La charla

**CAPITULO 7:**

**POV DIEGO**

Ya había salido del instituto,y como dijo sid me encontre a Shira .

Diego : Shira queria preguntarte una cosa.

Shira : ¿ El que ?

Diego : Queria preguntarte que ¿Desde cuando te juntas con Gutt y su banda ?

Shira : Son los únicos que me recibieron en el instituto.

Diego :Yo que tú no te juntaba con esa gente , no son muy de fiar ,te puedes meter en problemas .

Shira :Bueno son los únicos que no me tratan como si fuese de usar y mayoria de los chicos quieren salir conmigo , pero ellos me aceptan como amiga.

Diego :No sé lo que estan tramando pero la cosa huele mal, por favor no te juntes con ellos.

Shira :¿Desde cuando te importo tanto ? Si nos conocimos aller...

Me quedo cortado.

Diego: Mmm...

Shira :¿Es que te gusto igual que los otros chicos?

* * *

**POV Sid**

Estabamos en mi cuarto haciendo los deberes y de repente habla Manny...

Manny : ¿Creeis que Diego se lo habra dicho a Shira ?

Buck:Espero que no porque me la pedí yo primero .

Manny: buck...

Buck : ¿que dices hombre ?Ella es para mí Diego nunca va a salir con ella porque yo lo impediré...

* * *

Diego :¡Nooo! Solo que no me gusta que Gutt utilice a nadie para hacer una de las suyas ...

Shira : ¿ A que te refieres con una de las suyas ?

Shira se queda un poco pensativa...

Diego:Pues te voy a explicar . Gutt y su banda estan metidos en drogas y seguro que te hacen probarla y luego no te podras separar de las drogas y no viviras tu vida de adolescente .

Shira : ¿ Y como sabes eso ?

Diego :Porque yo fui uno de ellos ...

* * *

Sid: ¿ Como es que lo vas a impedir ?

Buck: A ver yo la ví primero , y además Diego dijo que no le gustaba.

Sid: Lo que Diego dice no es lo que siente.

Manny : Eso es verdad .Además hacen muy buena pareja

Sid: Verdad los dos tienen CHISPA...

* * *

**AGRADECIMIETOS:**

**En este capitulo me ha ayudado acuary01,GRACIAS!**

**Dentro de poco hare otro capitulo, COMENTAD. ;)**


	7. Verdad

**CAPITULO 8:**

Shira: ¿Fuiste uno de ellos?

Diego: Si, pero Manny, Sid y los demás me ayudaron, Shira, no cometas mi mismo error...

Shira: ¿cual fue tu error?

Diego: Quedarme con ellos y no hacerle caso a mis verdaderos amigos, menos mal que pare a tiempo y mis padres no se enteraron.

Shira: Diego son mis únicos amigos, sabes lo que me cuesta olvidar mi antiguo instituto y a mis amigos. Ellos son lo único que me queda.

Diego: Ven con nosotros.

* * *

Sid:Tengo una pregunta , muy importante. Si María es virgen...Jesús es adoptado?

Manny: ¡Sid!

Sid: ¿Qué?

Buck: No hablamos de eso, estabamos hablando de mi y Shira..

Manny: Buck dajalo ya, sabes que nunca va a salir contigo, déjasela a Diego, son tal para cual.

Buck: Ya pero... Bueno se la dejare a el.(dice enfadado)

Sid : (dice con voz Mexicana)Ya era hora chamaco, y ahora volviendo a mi pregunta ¿si o no?

* * *

Shira: ¿A quienes te refieres con vosotros?

Diego: A Manny, Sid, Ellie y Buck.

Shira: ¿Buck? ¿El que me pidió salir?

Diego: mm... Si

* * *

Manny: ¡Sid! ¿¡Que clase de pregunta es esa!?

Sid: Es solo curiosidad...

Buck: Las cosas que se te ocurren...

Sid: Eso se lo puede preguntar cualquiera, es una buena pregunta

* * *

Shira: De verdad, ¿quieres que me junte con ese tipo?

Diego: Si, pero seguro que Many y Ellie te caen genial y Sid, bueno, no te caera mal del todo.

Shira: ¿Y que le digo a Gutt?

Diego: Si dejas de juntarte con el ahora no te pasara nada, pero si te hubieras quedado mas con el ,te costaría escapar.

* * *

Sid: ¿Que crees que le estara diciendo Diego a Shira? Seguro que le dice algo de esto:(Pone voz grave)

Si ser sexy fuese un delito, te pasarías la vida en la cárcel.

Cuando mires las estrellas acuérdate de mí, por que en cada una de ellas hay un beso para ti.

Manny y Buck lo miran perplejos.

Manny: ¿De donde has sacado esas frases?

Buck: Y lo mas importante, ¿Como te has acordado? Ni siquiera te acuerdas de tu cumpleaños.

Sid: Claro que me acuerdo.

Buck: ¿Ah si?, venga dimelo.

Sid:(pensativo) ¿22 de abril?

Buck: 21 de marzo

Sid: ¡uf!, casi...

* * *

Shira:De acuerdo y... Gracias, Diego. Si no fuera por ti ya me veia drogada por la calle.

Diego: De nada...

Shira:Bueno, creo que es hora de que valla a mi casa.

Diego: Nos vemos mañana.

Shira: Adios.

* * *

**Comentad**


	8. Cartuchera va!

**CAPITULO 8**

**POV Diego**

Acababamos de llegar a clase y ya me estaban preguntando.

Sid:¿La viste?¿Que te dijo? ¿Le has dicho que te gusta?

Diego: Si hable con ella y ¡No me gusta!

Manny: Bueno ¿que te ha dicho?

Diego: Le explique todo y dijo que no se juntaría mas con ellos... Ah una cosa...Desde ahora puede que venga con nosotros...

Manny:¡¿Qué!?

Ellie: ¿Por que te pones asi? No hay nada de malo en que se junte con nosotros, es mas, a mi me gustaría, siempre que estoy con vosotros no hay chicas, ya era hora de que hubiera...

Manny: Ya pero...

Buck: De peros nada,¿ Te dijo algo sobre mi?

Diego: Si me dijo que si tenia que estar tambien contigo y le dije que si, pero tambien le dije que la dejarías en paz, asi que ya sabes.

Buck: Vale...

Entra Shira por la puerta.

Ellie: Voy yo a hablar con ella.

Diego,Buck y Sid: ¿Por que no podemos ir nosotros?

Ellie: Por que seguro que soltais alguna bobada, como lo de Sid de ayer...(mira enfadada a Sid)

Sid: Es una buena pregunta no se porque la tomais ahora conmigo...

Ellie se acerca a Shira y empiezan a hablar.

Buck: Bueno, esto significa que una de las chicas mas sexys va a ser nuestra amiga, aunque a mi me gustaria mas que amiga...

Manny: ¡Ya hablamos de eso Buck!

Buck: Tranqui, lo se, lo se...

Se acercan Ellie y Shira.

Ellie: Bueno conoces a todos ¿no? Este es Manny, Buck y Sid , Diego seguro que lo conoces bien(dice señalando a cada uno).

Shira: Hola

Entra el profesor en clase.

Profesor: Bien, sentaos cada uno en vuestro sitio.

Cada uno se sienta en su sitio.

Profesor:Hoy vamos a ver un reportaje de la edad de hielo en la pizarra digital durante toda la hora, asi que voy a apagar la luz, quiero silencio absoluto.

El profesor apaga la luz.

**POV Ellie**

Ellie:(susurrando) Dime ¿Que te hizo cambiar de idea para dejar a Gutt y a su banda de drogados?(Se la respuesta pero quiero oirlo de ella)

Shira: Bueno, Diego me explico como era Gutt en realidad,lo de las drogas y todo eso, asin que le hice caso.

Ellie: ¿Y por que confias en Diego?

Shira: ¡¿Me estas diciendo que no debo confiar en lo que me dice?!

Ellie:¡No! Solo que como apenas lo conocías y todo eso...

Shira:(Dudando) Bueno...Yo... Me parecia que era de fiar...

Ellie:(Esta mintiendo) ¿De verdad? No se me parecia que os llevavais muy bien...

Shira:¿Estas insinuando que me gusta? Pues estas muy equibocada.(sube un poco la voz)

Ellie: Vale, vale baja la voz nos van a escuchar.

Shira:(susurrando)Perdón, solo queria dejarte claro que no me gusta.

Ellie: Si tu lo dices...

* * *

**POV Sid**

Sid: ¿Como convenciste a Shira?

Diego: Pues le dije que yo fui uno de ellos y lo que hacian con las drogas y me creyó.

Sid: ¿No le dijiste que te gusta?

Diego: Por ultima vez Sid, no me gusta.

Sid: Vale.

Hay silencio durante un minuto.

Sid:¿Por qué 'separado' se escribe todo junto y 'todo junto' se escribe separado?

Diego: Pues...Yo que se, ¡A que viene eso ahora!

Sid: No se estoy aburrido y ya que no me dices tus sentimientos por Shira...

Diego:¡ No me gusta!

A Buck ,que estaba atras de Diego, no le hacia gracia oir hablar de Diego y Shira.

Buck: Quereis callaros ya.( Tira la cartuchera hacia delante, Diego se agacha y le da al profesor en la cara)

Todo la clase se queda callada.

Profesor: ¿Quien ha sido?(dice muy enfadado)

El profesor miro la cartuchera y la reconoció enseguida.

Profesor: Buck...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el próximo capitulo esta listo asi que lo voy a poner ahora:) COMENTAD.**


	9. ¿Te gusta?

**POV Diego**

Buck estaba en el despacho del director por tirar una cartuchera a un profesor(que en verdad iva dirigida a mi)no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me dira cuando

salga de que no este enfadado,aunque en verdad no se porque debría estar enfadado, ¿A que venía eso de tirarme con tanta fuerza la cartuchera?

Espero que no sea por lo de Shira...

Profesor: Bien a ver si podemos seguir viendo el vidio sin que nada vaya volando hacia mi cabeza.

Muchos estuvimos apunto de reirnos por su comentario, pero sabiamos que no debiamos si no queriamos meternos en un lío.

El profesor volvio a poner el vidio por donde iba.

Sid: Luego tendremos que aclararlo todo con Buck...

Diego: ¡¿Aclarar que!? ¿A que venía lo de tirarme la cartuchera?

Sid: Pues no se, tal vez esta enfadado por que a Shira le gustas tu y no él...

Diego:¡¿Que?! No le gusto a Shira.

Sid:(sarcastico)No... Solo esta colada por ti, no te digo...

Diego:¿Pero que dices? ¿Por que crees que alguien tan perfecta como ella se interesaría por alguien como yo?

Sid: Pues porque... Un momento has dicho tan perfecta como ella, y tambien has dicho que para que se interesaría por ti, eso significa que te gusta, lo sabía, ¡se te notava un monton!

Diego: Quieres bajar el volumen, si me gusta ,¿vale? ya lo he admitido,¿contento?...

Sid: Tranquilo, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

Diego: ¿Contigo? Y que mas...

Sid: No,de verdad, te lo juro.

Diego: Tendré que confiar en ti.

Sid: No te arrepentiras.

Diego:(en voz muy baja)Eso espero...

Terminaron las clases y salieron para volver a menos Buck.

* * *

**POV Diego**

No me fio ni un pelo de Sid, seguro que ya se lo ha dicho a los chicos...(Algo interrumpe mis pensamientos)

Shira:Hola, te veo muy pensativo, ¿en que piensas?

Diego: (Miento)En nada...

Shira: Tenias razon me han caido muy bien,sobre todo Ellie...Bueno ¿se save algo de Buck?

Diego: No, espero que no le hayan puesto un parte...

Shira: ¿Por que tiro la cartuchera hacia delante?

Diego: Pues...Ni idea, Buck a veces hace cosas sin sentido.

Shira:Ya...Bueno creo que me tengo que ir ya a mi casa...

Se va a ir, cuando Diego de la mano.

Diego:(un poco sonrojado)Espera

Shira: ¿Q-Que?

Diego: Pues...Si venias conmigo a casa de Sid para estudiar, va a estar Ellie y Manny tambien.

Shira:(Parecia un poco decepcionada) Ah, si claro, voy a llamar a mis padres ,espera, ahora vuelvo.

Veo como se aleja.

Piensa para si mismo: Porque demonios me e sonrojado? A ver Diego, de esta semana no pasa, se lo tienes que decir... ¡Pero no me atrevo!Tranquilizate, todo va a salir bien...

Shira: Bien, ya podemos ir.

Diego: Sigueme.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, siento si hay faltas de ortografia. COMENTAD please!**


	10. Lo sabía

**POV Diego**

Sid: (abre la puerta) ah hola, pasad.

Diego y Shira entran.

Sid: Hoy va a ser dificil estar aqui sin ser molestado, esta aqui mi abuela...

Abuelita: Sidney! Hazme esta salchicha.

Sid: Abuela,¿Cuantas veces te he dicho, que no es una salchicha? ¡Es mi perro! Porque tenga forma de salchicha no significa que lo sea.

Abuelita: No digas bobadas Sidney.

Sid: Ah... Abuela ¿porque no ves la tele?

Abuela: ¿La que?

Diego: ¿Cuantos años tiene tu abuela?

Abuelita: (Le da a Diego en la cabeza con el baston) Eso no se le pregunta a las perosnas mayores señorita.

Diego: Soy un chico.

Abuelita: Eres una chica y muy fea, anda que no sepas ni de que gébero eres, tiene guasa...

Sid: Bueno Abuela quedate en el sofa.(La conduje hacia el sofa)

Sid se acerca a nosotros.

Sid: Rápido vamonos.

Vamos a una habitacion donde esta Manny y Ellie.

Ellie: Hola

Manny: Hola

Diego y Shira: Hola

Sid: Bueno,¿Que tal si Ellie y Shira van a otra habitacion a hacer la tarea?

Shira: De acuerdo.

Ellie y Shira se van a la habitacion de al lado.

Diego: Bien Sid ¿Que tramas?

Sid: (Haciendose el ofendido) Yo nada... Salvo hacer que Ellie consiga informacion de Shira sobre ti...

Diego: ¡¿Perdona?!

Manny: ¿Que? Oh vamos no me igas que no quieres saber lo que Shira opina de ti...

Diego: Lo sabía, sabía que no podías guardar el secreto, te la estas ganando pecas...(dice con voz amenazadora)

Sid: (un poco asustado) P-Pero podemos ayudarte a que salga contigo...

Diego: Te dije que no se lo dijeras a nadie.

Manny: ¿Y confiastes en el? ¿En que mundo vives? Deverias saber mejor que nadie que Sid no save guardar un secreto.

Diego: Sid eres un completo inutil.

Sid:No soy un completo inútil; por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo.

* * *

**POV Shira**

Ellie: Bueno ya hemos terminado los deberes, ha sido rápido

Shira: Si

Ellie: ¿Como te va? Me refiero a lo de las clases nuevas,ciudad, todo ese rollo...

Shira: La verdad, pense que sería peor, pero gracias a vosotros lo estoy llevando...

Ellie: Cuando dice s vosotros te refieres a Manny, Sid o... Diego?

Shira: A vosotros en general.

Ellie: ¿Confías en mi?

Shira:Pues claro. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Ellie: Porque quiero que me respondas a esto siendo sincera, ¿Te gusta Diego verdad?

Shira: ¿¡Qué!? Que va.

Ellie: He dicho que seas sincera.

Shira:¡ Y lo soy!

Ellie: No, no lo eres.

Shira: ¿A que viene eso? No digo que me guste pero si me gustara, ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

Ellie:mm... Curiosidad

Shira: (Miente) No se suele insistir tanto en una cosa por curiosidad...

Ellie: Bueno si quieres que yo sea sincera tendrás que serlo tu primero.

Shira: Vale, tal vez me gusta un poquito...(Dice bajando la voz para intentar que no la escuche, pero no sirve de nada)

Ellie: ¡Lo sabía! ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?

Shira: Pues porque no quiero que se lo he sido sincera ahora te toca.

Ellie: Vale, Sid trata de uniros a ti y a Diego, porque se ha enterado de que a Diego le gustas.

Shira: Sid es un metomentodo...

Ellie: ¿Hola? Te acabo de dcir que a Diego le gustas.

Shira: Ya me lo imaginaba...

Ellie: Vas a esperar a que te lo diga el ¿no?

Shira: Si, bueno ya es tarde creo que es hora de que vuek¡lva ami casa.

Ellie: Yo tambien.

**POV Normal**

Se levantan, se dirigen hacia la otra habitacion y abren la puerta.

Ellie: Nos vamos a ir ya ¿vale? Se hahecho tarde.

Sid: Vale, os habro la puerta.

Sid se aleja con ellas.

Manny: Bueno nosotros tambien nos vamos a ir yendo ya...

Diego: ¿Que le habrá dicho Shira a Ellie?

Manny: Tranquilo, seguro que le gustas.

Diego: ¿Tu crees? y oye ¿que vamos a hacer con Buck? No sabemos nada de el

Manny: Eso ya lo veremos mañana...

Ambos se van a su casa.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	11. Informacion

**Hola, en el proximo capitulo vendra un chico nuevo,Jude, es el tipo de chico malo al que todas las chicas le gustaría tener como novio.**

**Este llega al instituto Grover y ve a Shira. Le pide salir y le dice que no. Nunca nadie le ha dicho que no y eso le hace estar mas atrído hacia ella...**

**El empieza a acercarse a Shira como amigo, luego intenta enamorarla. Pero Diego se da cuenta.**

**¿Que hara Diego?**

**Lean el próximo capitulo y comenten ;)**


	12. Jude

**POV Diego**

Las clases acababan de empezar cuando el director habrio la puerta.

Director:Buenos dias, a venido un chico nuevo, Jude, va a venir a esta clase.

Profesor: De acuerdo Jude, sientate detras de esas dos alumnas.(Dice señalando a Shira y Ellie)

Jude: A la orden capitan.

Algunas personas se rien mientras camina hacia el asiento detras de Shira.

Jude:(Le susurra a Shira) ¿Que hay guapa?

Shira le me gusta nada ese tipo es guapo,fuerte y molon. El chico perfecto para cualquier chica. Como le toque un pelo a Shira s va a enterar.

Yo tambien soy fuerte y yo tambien atraigo a algunas chicas(no tantas como el,claro) si va a querer pelea la tendrá.

La clase sigui yendo normal hasta la hora del recreo.

**POV Shira**

El chico nuevo no había parado de mirarme desde que que admitir que es muy guapo, pero no me ggustan los chicos malos que creen que pueden besar a cualquier chica.

Sid: Esta mañana llendo hacia el instituto me parecío que un pajaro me decía que estava loco...

Diego:Si un pájaro te dice que estás loco, debes estarlo pues los pájaros no hablan.

Todos se ríen.

Manny: Si

Ellie: Oye Buck, todo esta bien ya ¿no?

Buck: si, ya esta todo bien.

Ellie: Oye Shira el chico nuevo no ha parado de mirarte desde que llego.

Shira:Lo se

Veo la cara que pone Diego, se que Jude es muy guapo,pero Diego tambien y el por lo menos tiene corazon.

Shira: Pero no me interesa.

Vuelve a tocar el timbre. Las clases fueron normales, riñas, cartucheras volando, los profesores diciendole a Sid que se callara, día normal.

Luego llego la hora de volver a casa.

Diego: Shira, ¿vienes luego al parque? Vamos a ir

Shira: Gracias, Diego. Pero voy a ir a la playa con mi perro, ya nos vemos mañana.

Diego: De acuerdo, adios.

Me voy hacia mi casa.

Sophie: Shira ¿Que tal te ha ido?

Shira: bien no han mandado tarea voy a llevar a Lucky a la playa.

Sophie: Vale.

Hoy hace bastante calor, aun falta 3 mese para que acabe el colegio pero ya ha venido la pongo el bikini ¡, la camiseta y el pantalon.

Shira: Adiios

Llego a la playa y me pongo a leer con Lucky a mi poco que lo rescate de la perrera.

Veo a chicos de mi intituto jugando al futbol,entre ellos a Jude,veo que me mira, hasta que uno de sus amigos le dice:

¡Deja de comertela con los ojos,Jude! Esta demasiado buena, incluso para ás,es problable que sepa leer,porque lleva un libro, asi que es lo bastante lista para saber que debe evitar a tipos como tú.

Vi como Jude salía corriendo detras del bromista, sabía que no tardaría mucho en mi instinto con los chicos.

Empeze a acariciar un poco a Lucky, luego se tumbo en la arena y yo segui leyendo.

Vi con el rabillo del ojo que algo pasaba zumbando sobre mi cabeza, pero me di cuenta que cierto cuerpo lo atrapó justo antes de caer encima de mí.No fue un aterrizaje demasiado duro, asi que pense que lo había echo aposta,pero aun asi me las arregle para gritar como una niñita.

El se levanto como pudo.

Jude: Mi nombre es Jude, ya veo que salivas como un perro rabioso por saberlo, y no me van las novias, ni las relaciones,ni las flores, ni las llamadas telefonicas un día si y otro tambien,Si te mola el plan, creo que podríamos tener algo especial.

Shira:Y yo te diría el mío si realmente quisiera algo de ti además de esperar que te fueses al cuerno.

Me ponía poca embargo su pierna quedó pegada a mi cadera cuando me giraba y lo arrastre , lo tenia sentado sobre mí.

Shira: Eres un torpe, seguro que no tienes admiradoras.

Jude:No, las chicas no son un son ellas las que llaman a mi puerta, ¿por qué voy a molestarme en hacer yo todo el trabajo?

Shira: Eres un cerdo- dije mientras le intentaba empujar.

Jude: Nunca he defendido lo contrario. Asi que yo que tu te mantenías alejada de mí.

Shira:¡Eso dejara de ser un problema en cuanto me sueltes!

Se movio,aunque sin borrar una sonrisa burlona.

Shira: Y tu considerate avisado de que estas invadiendo una propiedad privada-dije mientras agarraba mi toalla, cuando oí ladridos detrás mia-Y de que tengas cuidado con el puedes irte.

Eso le borro la sonrisa de su cara

Jude: ¿Qué?

Shira: Que te largues,no voy a desperdiciar lo que me queda de tarde contigo.

Jude: Las chicas hablais un idioma que nunca he entendido ni entendere jamás pero ¿estas diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo?

Shira: Si es que te levantes te aprtes del sol y de mi vida por toda la eternidad, entonce si.

Seguia mirandome con el entrecejo fruncido.

Shira: ¿A que viene esa cara de pasmarote?

Jude: A que todavía no conozco a la chica que me haya dado con la puerta en las narices.

Shira: Pues ya la cocnoces.

Empece a recoger las cosas

Jude: ¿De que raza es el perro?-pregunto de repente

Shira: Es una mezcla.

Jude: Entonces es un chucho.

Shira: NO, es perfecto

Jude: ¿Es el primer día que lo tienes? De entro todos los perros que habría tenias que haber cogido al mas feo.

Shira: No iva a dejar que lo mataran porque su antiguo dueño lo haya dejado en este estado.¿No crees?

-¡Jude!

Jude: ya voy

Shira:Bueno , que te vaya bien

Jude: Lo mismo digo...

Shira: Shira

Jude: Shira

Empieza a irse pero se da la vuelta

Jude: ¿Hasta donde quieres que llegue para que me des tu numero de telefono?

Shira: ¿Donde crees que queda el fin del mundo?

Jude: Te gusta hacerte de rogar

Shira: No,Jude. Por mucho que ruegues no hay nada que hacer.

-JUDE TE QUIERO AQUI YA-se oye

Jude: Voy- se acerca a mi y me mira a los ojos -¿el número?

Shira: No

Jude: ¿Por que?

Shira:Si lo quieres tendras que esforzarte mas, demomente ha sido lamentabel

Jude: ¿Cuanto mas me tengo que esforzar?

Shira: Piensa

Jude: Ya se me ocurrira algo bueno

Shira: Si se te ocurre algo buenisimo no solo te dare mi numero, incluso dejare que me invites a salir...

Jude: Ya veras que lo consigo-dice mientras se aleja

No se lo que acababa de pasar, no quiero salir con el, para que se lo he dicho? Bueno, da igual ya es hora de que me vaya llendo a casa.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, tres o cuatro frases la he sacado de un libro. COMENTAD!**


	13. ¡¿Que has hecho que!

**POV Shira**

No se lo que me dira Jude cuando entre por la puerta de clase, pero no puedo estar aqui toda mi vida esperando,asi que tendre que la puerta,no lo veo,menos mal...

Diego:Hola

Shira: Hola ¿Que tal ayer en el parque?

Diego: estubo bien y tu ¿que tal en la playa?

Shira: Bien...

Sid: Te llaman para algo del fotboll

Diego:Me parece que me tengo que ir, Adios.

Shira: Adios

Veo como Diego sale por la puerta...Aun no me ha dicho nada de "sus sentimientos".

_¿Pensando en mi?_ oigo una voz pegada a mi cuello. Me di tal susto que acabe de culo en el suelo.

Shira: Maldita sea unas bonitas palabras llamadas saludos que se inventaron para que una persona pueda avisar a otra antes de...

Jude: ¿Que se caiga de culo?

Shira: Asustarla.

Jude: Siento haberte asustado.

Shira: Querras decir que sientes que me haya caido de culo por tu culpa, ¿no?

Jude: Siento todos los crimenes pasados,presentes , y futuros que cometa en tu presencia.

Shira:Bromas aparte, gracias.

Jude: ¿lo del telefono?

Shira: No has hecho nada bueno ni buenisimo.

Jude: La sorpresa esta a punto de llegar.

* * *

**POV Diego**

El fotboll me ha salvado de la clase de historia tan aburrida que ibamos a tener hoy. Tengo que decirle ya a Shira lo que siento, antes de que melena perfecta(Jude) intente algo.

Entrenador: Muy bien suficiente por hoy.

Cojo mis cosas y me dirijo para clase.

* * *

Profesor sustituto: Lo siento el profesor de historia no ha venido hoy, teneis la hora libre.

Jude: Hay esta la que odias historia.

Shira:¿Esto lo has hecho tú? Pero ¿Como?

Jude: Le di unos billetes falsos de haber ganado una vacaciones, yo se que este profesor, siempre que tenga oportunidad de faltar al trabajo, lo hará. Me imagino la cara que pondra cuando llegue al aeropuerto y le digan que los billetes son falsos...( se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara)

Shira: Perdona ¡¿tu has hecho eso?!

Jude:Si

Ellie viene hacia mi.

Ellie: Shira y... ¿Jude?

Jude: Ese es mi nombre no me lo desgastes.

Ellie: jajaja, Shira ven aqui un segundin...

Me coge del brazo y me lleva a nuestros sitios.

Ellie: ¡¿Que haces con ese?!

Shira: Es una larga historia, asi que te la resumo. Ayer no fui con vosotros porque fui con mi perro a la playa, alli me encontre con ese, fingio que se caía encima mía, nos pusimos a hablar, me pidio el telefono, le dije que no, si hacía algo bueno, que no solo le daba el telefono,sino que tambien tenía derecho a invitarme a salir...

Ellie: Me he liado un poco con todo lo que has dicho, ¡¿invitarte a salir?! ¿Estas mal de la chota o que?

Shira: Lo se, no se que me paso... Y ahora no se decirle que no. ¿Sabes que le profesor de historia no ha vendo por el?

Ellie:¿Que? ¿Por el?

Shira: Si y no me pidas que te lo explique porque no tengo ganas.

Diego entra por la puerta.

Se acerca hacia nosotras.

Diego: ¿No ha venido el profesor de historia?

Shira: No

Diego: Me pregunto por que...

Ellie:(susurrandome en el oído) Venga Shira dile porque

Le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Sid: Diego, ¿sabes que? Tengo una admiradora secreta.

Diego: ¿en serio?

Sid: Si, mira.(le enseña un carta)

Diego:(intentando contener la risa) Sid, ¿sabes de quien es?

Sid: No por eo se llama admiradora secreta...

Diego: Pues es de Margot bragas sucias. (Se le escapa la risa)

Sid:¿Que? ¿Como sabes eso?

Diego: (aun riendose) Porque esta firmado.

Sid mira a la parte baja del papel.

Sid: Oh mierdapor una vez que tengo una admiradora secreta resulta ser la tonta esa...

Shira: ¿Por que la llaman Margot bragas sucias?

Diego: Solo lo saben sus amigas.

Shira: Ah...

Las clases siguieron llendo normal, luego toco el timbre para volver a casa. Jude no me habia vuelto a dirigir la palabra ni se me habia mal...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, dentro de poco hare el próximo capitulo. comentad.**


	14. ¿Quien es tu nuevo amigo?

**POV Diego**

Hoy ha sido un día muy extraño. Me ha parecido que Shira me ha estado ocultando algo...Bueno por fin es viernes y mañana hemos quedado todos para ir a la playa. Mañana le dire a Shira que me gusta, ya no puedo esperar mas.

Alguien me habla por atras mía.

Jude: ¿Que tal? Me llamo Jude y tu eres...

Me giro.

Diego: Que te importa.

Jude: Vaya que nombre mas raro.

Diego: ¿Que quieres?

Jude: ¿Yo?Nada, aparte de que dejes en paz a Shira.

Diego: ¿Dejarla en paz? Ella es mi amiga, y para que lo sepas, ella no quiere nada contigo

Jude: ¿Que no? Entonces porque aller en la playa estuvimos juntos y me dijo que hoy me daba su número.

Diego: ¿Aller estuvo contigo?

Jude: Exactamente...

Me alejo muy enfadado, ¿como a podido hacerme esto?.Dijo que iva a estar con su perro, exactamente, ese perro de Jude...

**POV Jude**

Mi plan ya esta en marcha...

**POV Diego**

Bueno, ¿Que tal si llamo a Shira? A ver si me puede explicar todo.

Cojo mi movil y marco.

**POV Shira**

Suena el telefono. lo cojo.

Shira: ¿Si?

Diego: hola soy Diego, si puedes salir al parque de al lado de tu casa un rato.

Shira: Claro, ¿donde estas?

Diego: al lado de tu casa.

Shira: Vale ahora bajo.

Me pongo una camiseta de tirantas azul con unos baqueros cortos y unas vans.

Shira: Mama, voy a salir un rato.

Sophie: De acuerdo.

Shira: ¿Donde esta papá?

Sophie: Aun esta trabajando.

Shira:Ah vale. Adios

Salgo por la puerta.

Diego: Hola

Shira: Hola, ¿solo estamos tu y yo?

Diego: Si.

Toma. Tal vez me lo va a decir hoy.

Diego: Bueno vamos al parque.

Nos dirigimos hacia el parque y nos sentamos en un banco.

Shira: Bueno, ¿para que me has llamado?¿Querías hablar de algo en especial?(Pregunte con la esperanza de que me lo dijiera ya)

Diego: Pues si, la verdad es que si. ¿Que tal estuvistes aller en la playa?

Shira: Ya te lo dije,bien. Aunque estaba con un perro,tampoco es que me lo pasará genial...( dije extrañada)

Diego: Si, con un perro, con un ese perro de Jude.

Shira: (Mierda ¿como lo sabe?) ¿Pero que dices?

Diego:En vez de venir con nosotros te fuiste con ese. Nos dijistes que no te gustaba.

Shira: Y no me gusta. Deja que te lo explique.

Diego: ¿Explicarme que le has dado tu número de telefono solo para que lo tenga de decoracion en su lista de contactos?

Shira: ¡No le he dado mi numero! ¿Te lo ha dicho el?

Diego: Pues claro, quien si no...

Shira: Pues no se lo he dado, podrías creerme a mi en vez de a el.

Diego: De acuerdo,explicame.

Shira: Ayer no había quedado con el, ¡si no nos conociamos! Yo estaba con mi perro, Lucky, yo estaba leyendo. Y el estaba jugando al fotbol se cayo aposta encima mía y asi comenzo la conversación. Me pidio el número pero no se lo di. Le dije, de broma, que pensara en algo para que se lo diera y dijo que haría algo eso no vino el profesor de historia, no se como pero se entero de que no me gustaba historia, hizo que faltara el a partir de ahi no hemos vuelto a hablar.

¿Lo entiendes todo ya?

Diego: Si, lo siento (dice avergonzado)

Shira: Y de todas formas si hubiera estado con el ¿Pasaría algo? (A ver que responde...)

Diego: ¿Que? No... solo que es una mala influencia y ,como eres mi amiga, no me gustaba que te juntaras con el.

Shira: Ah claro ( ¡¿Por que demonios no me lo dice de una vez?!)

Diego: Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana por la tarde. De verdad, siento haberte juzgado.

Shira: No pasa nada. Bueno, Adios. Mañana a las 5:00 en la playa.

Diego:Si, adios

Cada uno se aleja por el lado contrario. Poco despues me aparece Jude por el lado.

Jude: ¿Que hay?

Shira: ¿Para que se lo dices a Diego? Ademas yo no te he dicho mi numero.

Jude: Pero me lo tienes que decir.

Shira: Y eso por que.

Jude: Porque he hecho algo buenisimo.

Shira: ¿Y si para mi no es buenisimo?

Jude: Claro que lo es.

Empiezo a andar hacia mi casa y el me sigue. Cuando casi estoy en la puerta del patio me paro.

Shira: ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?

Jude: Yo no te sigo voy a mi casa. (Dice señalando la casa que esta al lado de la mía)

Shira: Un momento, haber si me entero. ¿Vives al lado mía?

Jude: ¿Vives ahí? (Dice señalando mi casa)

Shira: Si. ¿Fue tu familia la que compro esa casa pocos días despues de que yo llegara?

Jude: Si,la mismita. La diferencia es que yo vivía en esta ciudad y me he cambiado de casa y de instituto. Y tu no vivías aquí.

Shira: Yo ya se donde no vivía, no hace falta que tu me lo digas listillo. Entonces ¿eres mi vecino?

Jude: No . Tu eres mi vecina.

Shira: En fin.

Jude: Entonces (me mira fijamente),vecina, ¿que tal te suena el viernes por la noche?

Shira: Me suena a viernes por la noche.

Jude: Flojo, Shira. Tendremos que trabajar la velocidad y la agudeza de tus replicas si vamos a pasar algun tiempo juntos. A la gente le cuesta seguirme.

Shira: Bueno, eso tiene facil arreglo. No pasaremos tiempo juntos.

Se oye una voz: ¿Quien es tu nuevo amigo, Shira?

Shira: (Oh, no...)

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, COMENTAD!**

**Ah, los amigos de Jude que apareceran en el proximo capitulo son personajes de ice age 1...**


	15. ¿Flores?

**POV Shira**

Shira: Mamá, este es un compañero del instituto.

Sophie: (Mirandolo con mala cara) Ah y supongo que tendrá un nombre...

Shira:(Voy a decir algo cuando Jude se me adelanta)

Jude: Me llamo Jude señora. (Lo dice de una manera muy educada, algo que me ha parecido muy raro en el)

Sophie: ¿Y de donde vienes?

Jude: Pues da la casualidad,señora, que vivo en la casa de al lado.

Sophie:Ah, bien pues creo que es hora de que Shira se meta en casa ¿no crees?

Shira: Si, ya voy.

Mi madre se aleja.

Justin:Tienes una madre encantadora y bella, como tu.

Shira: ¡Uf! Y tu ¿¡Desde cuando eres tan educado!?

Jude: Sabes muy pocas cosas de mi, querida.

Shira:Ya puedes dejar de hablar así.

Jude:De acuerdo

Shira: Creo que voy a entrar ya.

Jude: ¿El teléfono?

Shira:No te lo has ganado (digo mientras entro en mi casa)

Ahora tendría que aguantar a mi madre.

Sophie:¿Qué tal con tu novio? (Dice con tono de burla)

Shira: Porfavor, que se noté que eres mi madre, no digas tonterías...

Sophie: De acuerdo (se pone seria) no te quiero volver a ver con ese, ese el tipo de chico que te utiliza y luego te rompe el corazón .

Shira: Yo ya lo se, no me gusta.

Sophie: Eso espero. Ah tu padre se va de viaje con el trabajo durante una semana.

Shira:¿Que?

Justin: Lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo me van a pagar muchísimo por eso.

Shira: ¡Nunca estas y luego dices que no te hago caso, haber si te aclaras!

Me voy corriendo por las escaleras hasta mi habitación y me tiro en la cama.

Siempre igual, nos hemos mudado en toda mi vida cuatro veces y todas por culpa del trabajo. Claro, cuando tienes un trabajo en el que te pagan un paston haces cualquier cosa, como mudarse cada dos por tres o viajar cada vez que te lo digan.

Ya estoy harta...(Se abre la puerta)

Justin: Tranquila no estaré fuera mucho tiempo...

Shira: Vale papa , me da igual, ahora adiós .

Sale de la habitación. Solo espero que no me tenga que mudar de aquí en muchísimos años. No soportaría alejarme de mis amigos...Y de Diego.

**POV Diego **

Por fin sabado! Hoy hemos quedado todos para la playa,espero no haber molestado a Shira por lo de ayer...

Aun es temprano asi que me quedare unas horas en casa.

**POV Shira**

Mi padre ya se a ido, voy a ir ya a la playa y estoy ahi un rato sola...

Cojo las cosas y me dirijo hacia la playa.

Llego y me tumbo con la toalla a tomar el sol.

Otra vez esta Jude, ¡parece que sabe donde estoy en cada momento!

Jude: (Se aerca a mi y me mira a los ojos) ¿El telefono?

Shira: No

Jude: Guau si que eres dura de pelar.

Shira: Lo siento Dramasaurus Rex

Jude: Un triste intento de hacer gracia,Shira,flojo, flojo

Shira: Perdoname,oh,loado dios de la comedia.

Jude: Me alegra ver que no te importa admitir que soy un dios.

Shira:Dios mío.(Suspire)

Jude:Lo que yo decia. Asi es como deberias dirigirte a mi.

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

Jude: ¿Sabes que no te libraras de mi tan facilmente?

Shira: Lo se.

Soto: ¡Jude ven!

Jude: ¡Ya voy Soto! Toma preciosa (me da un ramo de flores y se va corriendo con esos tipos)

Me acabo de quedar alucinada,¿se ha molestado en regalarme flores? Este tipo es muy raro, es educado a veces pero a la vez es el tipo malo. No lo entiendo...

* * *

**Este ha sido muy corto, I'm sorry. El proximo sera mas largo, COMENTAD.**


	16. ¿Quienes son?

**POV Shira**

El dia en la playa fue divertido, Sid siendo divertido, Buck mirandome disimuladamente, Manny y Ellie... Bueno, siendo Manny y Ellie. Y por ultimo Diego...

Fue muy amable conmigo, Cuando nos bañamos en la playa hizimos una prueba haber quien podia dar mas volteretas hacia delante. Gane yo pero me quede mareada de tantas vueltas, XD

Ahora estoy volviendo a casa, tengo las flores guardadas en la bolsa de la playa, no se las enseñe a Diego claro...

Y, como imaginaba, Jude estaba en la puerta de su casa mirandome, otra vez.

Jude: Vienes empapada, dejame que te seque.

Va cogerme la toalla que lllevava puesta en forma de vestido cuando le paro la mano.

Shira: Ni se te ocurra.

Jude: ¿Sabes que puedes besarme?

Shira: Lo se... Pero no quiero.

Jude: Eso no es verdad del todo. Venga es broma, solo quiero que seamos amigos...

Shira: Si , claro... (dije sarcasticamente)

Jude: Pues si.

Shira: Espera ahora bajo, me voy a cambiar.

Fui a mi habitacion y me cambie rápido. Hoy iva a salir con el lo poco que queda de día para aclararle que esto tiene que parar, nunca saldre con el.

Shira: Ven, vamos al parque.

El me siguio hasta que nos sentamos en un banco.

Shira: Mira Jude, esto tiene que...

No me da tiempo a terminar me agarro y me beso como si lo estubiera esperando toda su vida. Intente separarme pero no pude y me uni al beso.

Derrepente alguien nos interrumpio.

Soto: ¡Si tu ya has terminado,¿puedo empezar yo?!(dijo unos de los del futbol desde lejos.)

Jude: Mierda (susurro)

Shira: Uno, ¿porque has echo eso? Dos¿que pasa?

Jude: Vete a tu casa prisa. (dice con tono preoucupado)

Shira: ¿Por que? ¿Quienes son?

Veo que empiezan a acercarse lentamente.

Jude: No es momento de preguntas, el culo y entra en casa ahora mismo.

Me dio un empujon. El chico tenia genio,algo que no era nada bueno porque yo tambien.

Shira: (grite) ¡No vuelvas a empujarme! Y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

Jude: Por favor Shira, no discutas y entra en casa. (esta ves lo dijo con...¿pena?)

Pero para entonces cuatro figuras nos habian dado alcanze.

Soto: ¿No pensabas contarnos nada,Jude?(Me miro de arriba a abajo como si me estuviera desnudando con los ojos, ¡que asco! ¿Descubres carne fresca y no tienes la decencia de compartirla con tus hermanos?

Shira: ¿Hermanos? (Esa vez no impedi que Jude se pusiera delante mia)

Soto: Es una forma de hablar nena. Somos de esa clase de hermanos que comparten todo.(me mira) Todo.

Jude: Soto, largate de aqui antes de que te parta la cara. (Dijo con voz asesina)

Soto: Dudo que puedas darnos una paliza a los cuatro.

Jude: Apostemos. (dijo preparando los puños)

Soto: (Empiezan a alejarse) Que te sirva de leccion,nena, ten cuidado con este guarro.

Shira: Esos tipos solo ladran no muerden.

Jude: Cometí un gran error Shira...

Shira: ¿Quienes son esos tipos? ¿Y son tus hermanos?

Jude: Son mis "amigos" de mi antiguo instituto. Y no son mis hermanos.

Shira: ¿En que mierda estas metida Jude?

Jude: Con esos? en todas...

Shira: ¿Que? Da igual, Jude¿por que me has besado?

Jude: No podia aguantar la tentacion, lo siento.

Shira: De sentirlo nada. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, ¿entendido?

Jude: Pero te ha gustado ¿no?

Shira: Esos tíos tienen razon eres un guarro.

Jude: Espera...

Me voy corriendo a mi casa.

Sophie: ¿Que tal cariño?

Shira: Genial... (La playa genial, esto una mierda completa...)

Sophie: Bien, voy haciendo la cena.

Shira: De acuerdo...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, dentro de poco hare el capitulo siguente, COMENTAD.**

**Habria puesto mas nombres si me acordara de la antigua manada de Diego...**


	17. Nos volvemos a ver

**POV Shira**

Ya es domingo y aun no puedo olvidar lo de Jude. ¿Se habra enterado Diego? No, imposible.

Sophie:(grita desde la planta baja)¡ Shira! ¡Quieres bajar a desayunar ya, son la 11!

¡¿Las 11?! Que raro... Yo soy de las que madruga...

Shira:¡ Ya voy!

Me visto rápido y bajo.

Sophie: Aqui tienes el desayuno.

Desayuno y hago lo que me queda de tarea.

Shira: Mamá, ya he terminado, voy a dar un paseo, vuelvo a las 3 menos quarto.

Sophie: Vale, ten cuidado.

Shira: Si.

Cojo el movil y salgo por la puerta. Voy hacia el parque donde me encuentro, otra vez, con los "hermanos" de Jude.

Soto: Mira quien tenemos aqui. ¿Hoy no esta tu principe azul?

Shira: Quieres callarte cara rana.

Soto: ¿Sabes? Yo si fuera tu me iba callando la boca.

Shira: Una mierda.

Soto: Esta vez no esta Jude para rescatarte. Jude no es de los que van de heroe , mas bien es un antiheroe. Tu ya me entiendes.

Shira: Ja. Que gracia que eso lo digas tu, que estas intentando intimidar a una chica. ¿Tú crees que ese es el tipo de persona que sabe reconocer a un heroe?

Soto:¿Que estas intentando decirme exactamente?

Shira: Que eres un cobarde, ayer huisteis los cuatro de una sola persona. Debería daros verguenza...

Soto: (Le haze señas a los otros) Pensabamos dejarte libre, pero ahora te vamos a llevar con nosotros.

* * *

**POV Diego**

Ayer me lo pase genial, y hoy ya estoy seguro, se lo tengo que decir a Shira. Oigo mi movil.

Diego: Si?

Ellie: Diego, me parece que Shira esta con Jude en el parque, tienes que decirselo ya antes de que Jude le diga algo.

Diego: Me has llamado para eso? Y ademas sin decir ni hola...

Ellie: Diego!

Diego: Vale, voy,voy...

Cuelgo y me dirijo hacia el parque.

* * *

**POV Shira**

Me intentan agarrar los brazos pero les esquivo.

Soto: Oh, la gatita tiene garras. Bueno chicos vamos a cortarselas.

Van a tocarme cuando viene alguien.

Diego: ¿Que creeis que estais haciendo?

Soto: Anda princesa, ¿cuantos principes azules tienes?

Diego: Apartaros si no quereis acabar muertos.(parecía muy enfadado, y tenía una voz asesina)

Se acerca alguien mas, ¿Jude?

Jude: Os dije que os alejaseis de ella.

Soto: Los dos principes azules, ¿tienes alguno mas?

Diego: ¡Iros!

Soto: Vale, vale no os pongais asi, pero volveremos a vernos.

Se alejan.

Diego: No te has enterado Jude, fuera!

Jude: Yo? Mira señorito yo tambien la he defendido.

Shira: Jude, vete.

Jude. Pero...

Shira: ¡Vete!

Jude se aleja.

Diego: Por que te buscaban esos tipos.

Shira: No se... Y ¿como me has encontrado? ¿A que venias?

Diego: Estaba dando un paseo y te vi de lejos con esos.

Shira: Ah...

Diego: ¿Por que te ha defendido Jude?

Shira: No se, a saber las cosas que tiene ese en la cabeza.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado,COMENTAD!**


	18. La foto, oh no

**POV Shira**

Veo como mira un momento algo en su movil.

Diego: Te has visto con Jude ¿verdad?

Shira: (No podia mentir, a el no) Mas bien el me ha visto a mi.

Diego: Shira quiero la verdad ¿te gusta Jude?

Shira: Cuantas veces te he dicho que no.

Diego: Las suficientes para darme cuenta de que no puedo confiar en ti...

Shira: ¿Que? ¿Por que dices eso?

Diego :¡Por esto!

Coge el movil y me enseña una imagen. Una inagen de Jude y mia besandonos.

Me parecio que en mi mente se oia personas diciendo UUUUUHHHH.

Shira: Diego, puedo explicarlo...

Diego: No me expliques nada, besate con el o mas ¡ Liate con el! ¡No me importa!

Se aleja.

Shira: ¡Diego! Espera..

Ya no puedo hacer nada, la he cagado a lo bruto. ¿Como a podido pasar esto?

Siento como el corazon se me rompe en pedazos. ¿Pero que he hecho?

Tengo ganas de llorar, pero se que no lleva a nada...

Alguien me toco el hombro... Jude... ¡Tengo ganas de matarle!

Shira: ¡ Que demonios as hecho!

Jude: Shira yo no he hecho nada...

Shira: ¿¡Entonces como ha llegado esa foto a Diego!?

Jude: Habran sido Soto y su banda. De verdad yo no tengo nada que ver.

Parecia sincero, pero aun no me lo creo del todo.

Jude: ¿Sabes lo que me anima a mi? Un helado (me coge de la mano) Vamos, yo invito.

Le sigo solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer y estoy depre :(

Jude: (Llegamos a un puesto de helados) ¿De que lo quieres?

Shira: Chocolate... (lo dije tan bajo que apenas yo me oía, pero parece que el si me oyó)

Jude: Dos de chocolate.

Repartidora: Tomad

Cogemos los helados y comenzamos a andar. La verdad es que si me ha sentado mejor el helado...

Jude: Vamos, no me digas que no estas mejor. ¡El helado anima a todo el mundo!

Shira: Gracias...

Jude: No hay de que...

Estoy hecha un lio. Este tipo cambia de personalidad cada dos por tres.

Shira: Quiero una explicacion.

Jude: ¿De que?

Shira: De todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos conocimos...

Jude: Quieres una explicacion (dijo como si no tuviera otra eleccion)

Shira: Quiero una explicación.

Jude: Los conzco de pelearnos con otros tipos... y por las drogas...

¡La virgen!

Shira: ¿Que clase de drogas?

Jude: Meta.

¡ La virgen santisíma!

Shira:¿La tomabas? (me temblaba la voz)

Jude: No,solo comerciabamos con ellas... Pero quise dejar ese mundo. Pero me lo estan poniendo muy dificil... Por eso quiero que estes conmigo, cuando estoy contigo olvido todo eso, es como si fuera otra persona...

Shira: Si puedes tener a toda clase de chica... ¿Por que a mi?

Jude: Porque eres la mas bella y ruda... Y la unica que salva a el perro mas feo que podría existir de la perrera. ¡Chicas asi no se encuentran a menudo!

Shira: (Pongo mala cara) Ya... Pero , Diego lo era todo para mi. Y ahora por esos gilipollas y por ti se a arruinado todo...

Jude: Anda no me has llamado gilipollas.

Shira: (No pude acultar una sonrisa) Ya no se que hacer...

Jude: (Me coge de la barbilla y me obliga a que le mire a los ojos) Podrias dejar a el por mi.

Empezo a acercarse lentamente.

* * *

**POV Diego**

Mierda, mierda,mierda... Lo sabia, sabia que le gustaba el ¡ y ademas me dice que no, tiene una explicacion! ¿Para que se molesta tanto en decirme que no le gusta y ocultarme todo esto? Tengo el corazon roto en dos...

Manny, Ellie, Buck y Sid estan cerca de mi casa hablando.

Sid: Hey ¿Que tal te a ido tigre?

Diego: (Le empujo) Deja espacio cabeza hueca.

Manny: Vaya ¿que a desayunado este?

Ellie: Me temo lo peor, tengo que hablar con Shira.

* * *

**POV Shira**

Le paro.

Shira: Jude, esto mismo a provocado todo esto, no quiero que se repita.

Jude: Lo siento, solo quiero ayudarte a olvidar a Diego...

Shira: Eres un encanto pero... Paso.

Jude: Shira, solo para sentirte mejor, me permites ser tu novio? Solo hasta que te sientas mejor, te juro que te subire la moral.

Shira: (Su sonrisa era tan sincera que no iba a decir no, ademas, en estos momentos hasta aceptaria que me dieran verduras para comer, si esto ayuda a olvidar el desastre con Diego, ¿por que no?) Vale(dije no muy convencida)

Jude: Estupendo.

**POV Jude**

Diego me lo esta poniendo muy facil, tendre que avisar a Soto y a los chicos para la siguiente parte del plan...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, Jude trama algo muy malo ¿que sera? Y ¿Diego podra impedirlo?**

**COMENTAD!**


	19. Trampa

**POV Jude**

Jude: Adios

Shira: Adios

Veo como Shira entre en su casa. Ella es tan hermosa... Bueno,fase dos.

Voy a un callejon donde esta Soto y la banda.

Soto: ¿Le llego la foto?

Jude: Si, muy bien hecho Zeke.

Zeke: Jejeje Gracias.

Soto: ¿Listos para la fase dos?

Todos: Listos.

* * *

**POV Shira**

La verdad, Jude me a hecho sentirme mejor... Pero no puedo olvidar a Diego. No puedo llamarle, ¿como le explico lo de la foto?

Sophia: Shira, a comer

Shira: Voy

* * *

**POV Ellie**

Toco al timbre de casa de Shira, vamos de hablar de lo de Diego, ¡ahora!

Shira: (Abre la puerta) Ah hola Ellie.

Ellie: Puedo entrar?

Shira: Claro.

Entro.

Shira: Ven, vamos a mi habitacion.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos en su habitacion.

Ellie: Shira, ¿que le has hecho a Diego? ¡Esta destrozado el pobre!

Shira: Mira tengo una explicacion para todo.

Me explica todo lo pasado...

No se a ella, pero a mi me huele a trampa...

Ellie: Oye Shira, esto no me gusta nada.

Shira: Mira, el a sido muy amable conmigo aunque lo haya cagado todo.

Ellie: Lo se por eso huele a chamusquina.

Shira: ¿Que voy a hacer con Diego? Esto no puede seguir asi para siempre.

Ellie: Explicale todo como a mi.

Shira: Ya lo intente pero no queria escucharme...

Ellie: Normal en ese momento estaria muy enfadado, si a mi me hicieran eso tambien lo estaria..

Shira: ¡Asi no ayudas!

Ellie: Bueno yo me tengo que ir, piensalo...

**POV Shira**

Se va Ellie.

Y yo me voy con Jude a una las ocho y dentro de poco se hara denoche. Le dije a mi madre que me quedaba a dormir en casa de Ellie, ya se que no ha estado bien, pero ¿que otra opcion tenía?

Me habia puesto un vestido azul turquesa .

Jude: Estas hermosa.

Shira: Lo se, oye mira vamos a ir como amigos, ¿vale? Me vas a animar no vamos a estar besuqueandonos, ¿Ok?

Jude: Ok

Estubimos un buen rato hasta que me llevo a ¿casa de uno de sus "hermanos"?

Esto no pinta bien.

Shira: ¿Que es esto?

No responde. Mientras estamos en una habitacion donde solamente hay una cama. Mierda, tengo que salir de aqui, cuando mis alarmas se disparan es que no va a pasar nada bueno.

Me agarra de los brazos.

Jude:¿Adonde vas? Si acabas de llegar.

Shira: Sueltame,Jude.

Jude: ¿O que? (Acerco su cara a la mia) Se buena chica y portate bien, zorra. Otendre que obligarte.

Shira: Maldita se ¿Quien coño eres? Los tienes a todos bien engañados ¿verdad?

Jude: No a todos. Diego me conoce muy bien.

¿Diego?

Shira: ¿Por que ahora? ¿Por que despues de haber sido "paciente" conmigo haces esto ahora?

Jude: Porque puedo y porque quiero. No necesito mas justificaciones.

Tenia que que escapar, porque, de cualquier modo, Jude no iba a detenerse.

Atravese la cama gatas, me lance hacia la puerta antes de que me cogiera por el cuello.

Jude: No te aconsejo que vuelvas a intentarlo.

Shira: Un dis Jude, alguien se pondra encima de ti del mismo modo que esas tu ahora y te partira la cara. Y yo tendre asiento de primera fila.

Jude: Tal vez mañana, pero esta noche noche no te salva nadie.

Shira: No Jude, esta noche nadie te salva a ti.

Y fue entonces cuando la clase de defensa personal demostro que habia valido su peso en clave los dientes el la oreja, consegui liberar una pierna y le planté una,dos y hasta tres veces en ls de dolor. Salí como pude de debajo suya e intente llegar a la puerta cuando se abrio.

¡Era Diego! Y venia hechando humo.

Se abalanzo sobre Jude, con los puños preparados. Le dio una paliza dificil de olvidar, pero cuado vi que Diego no quería darle solo una lección,sino quitarle la vida, me levante del suelo y me acerque.

Shira: Para, Diego. Para.

Diego: Me dije que la próxima vez que le hiciera esto a cualquier chica te partiria la cara. Pero como la chica con quien te he encontrado es Shira.(Hizo una pausa dramatica) Voy a matarte. (Y lo mas espeluznante que ha ocurrido en toda la noche es esa amenaza. Porque no fue una amenaza, por el tono de voz, supe que lo habia dicho en serio)

* * *

**POV Ellie**

Ellie: Diego fue a buscar a Shira. Le explique todo. ¿Como crees que les ira?

Manny: Genial, seguro.

* * *

**POV Shira**

Me interpuse entre el y la mesita de noche, donde se que Diego iría primero porque hay un arma.

Diego: Shiea, ¿te importaria quitarte de ahi para que pueda acabar con este imbecil?

Shira: (Trague saliva) No

Diego: Esto es entre el y yo, apartate.

Shira:No

Diego: ¡Se lo merece!

Shira: Lo sé. Pero tu no.

Diego: Si me llevan a un centro de menores me da igual, sabre que e estado alli por una buena razon. No me importa.

Shira: Pero a mi si.

Diego se levanta encima de Jude. Jude apenas puede moverse asi que no hay peligro.

Shira: No heches a perder tu vida por ese desgraciado. ¿Por que no vamos a tomar algo? (Le sonrio)

Diego: (Por fin se dibuja una sonrisa en su rotro) Acepto el trato.

Jude: Al menos alguien va a pasar esta noche con la tia buena.

Jude no tiene instinto de supervivencia. Diego lo coge del cuello

Diego: No sabes cuanto te conviene que cierres la boca.

Jude: ¿Que pasara cuando vean que me as dejado asi, Diego?(Dijo con tono burlon)

Diego: Shira, esperame en el voy a matarlo.

Tenia que confiar en el.

Habia tres chicas en el pasillo que entraron a la habitacion. ¿Quienes eran?

Confia en el,confia en el...

Salieron los cuatro.

Shira: ¿Va todo bien?

Diego: Ahora si.

Shira: ¿Que habeis hecho?

Diego: Una pequeña venganza.

Las chicas se fueron la mar de contentas.

Shira: Que has hecho?

Diego: Le he pegado las manos con pegamento super resistente.

Shira: Eso solo se te puede ocurrir a ti. ¿Y no os habeis metido en un lío?

Diego: No, el no dira nada.

Shira: ¿Por que?

Diego: Hemos hecho un trato...

¿Trato?

Diego: Shira tengo que decirte algo...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, hoy solo he dormido tres horas porque he estado toda la noche en la calle, esto me ha salido totalmente del cansancio que tengo, ahora mismo estoy con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa del ordenador.**

**COMENTAD!**


	20. El semaforo ya no esta en rojo

**POV Shira**

Shira: ¿Que tienes que decirme?

Diego: Da igual.

Shira: Vostros cuatro lo teníais todo planeado. ¿Quienes son?

Diego: Son chicas a las que le ha hecho lo que te iva a hacer a ti. Querían venganza.

Shira: Ah.

Diego: ¿Y como lo llevas? Hazme un resumen.

Shira: Me siento como una mierda. Y en parte, genial. ¿Y tu qué?

Diego:Yo tambien me siento genial, en parte.

Llegamos a mi casa, no habia nadie, mi madre estaba en un pueblo cercano con mi tia y mi padre de viaje.

Shira: ¿Quieres entrar?

Diego aguardo silencio un instante, mientras sus ojos recorrian la casa .Conocia esa cara de preocupacion, típica de los chicos: inseguridad.

Shira:Mis padres no estan.

Seguia con la mirada clavada en la casa y se modia el labio. Tambien conocia esa expresion tipicamente masculina: indecision.

Shira: No pasa nada si no quieres. Lo entiendo.

Diego: Quiero. Pero no estoy seguro de si debo.

El chico que podria partirle la cara a alguien. El mismo chico que estaba pensandose entrar en una casa donde no hay padres. Era pura contradiccion.

Shira: Bueno, pues yo sí, de modo que mi seguridad anula tu inseguridad.(Lo cogi del brazo y lo entre en mi casa)Por aquí.

Encendi la luz de la cocina.

Shira: ¿Te apetece algo?

Negó con la cabeza, mirandome con indecision.

Shira: ¿Como sabias lo que estaba ocurriendo esta noche?

Diego: Una de las chicas,Holly, me dijo que te vio con Jude y que se esperaba lo peor. Y tenia razon.

Shira: Gracias,Diego. Y lo siento.

Diego: Lo se , Shira. (Me dirigio una sonrisa)

Entramos en mi habitacion.

Diego: No me imaginaba que tu habitacion fuera tan...de chica. Bueno la de Ellie es parecida.

Shira: Diego... ¿por que no me contaste lo de Jude?

Diego: ¿Me habrías creido?

Shira: Entonces, ¿lo tenias todo planeado?

Diego: Mas o menos.

Shira:¿Por que estas aqui? ¿Por que quieres o porque te he obligado?

Diego: Porque quiero. (Confesó, como si fuera un pecado, esa tan mono con esa carita de pena)

Shira: ¿Y antes no querías?

Diego: Si que solo que ahora mismo estoy muy cansado para luchar contra lo que quiero.

Ahí lo tenía, el avance que esperaba. El semaforo ya no estaba en rojo.

Shira: Hazme un favor y no vuelvas a luchar contra eso.

Diego: Seguire haciendolo, Shira. No voy a rendirme ahora, me di cuenta hace poco de que no te mereces a alguien con mi mierda de pasado para arruinarte la vida.

Shira: Si piensas callarte todas las razones por las que no deberia quererte me da igual. Conozco lo peor y lo mejor de ti. Todos hemos hecho alguna vez algo que no debeiamos, pero da igual. Y quiero estar contigo.

Tenia los ojos clavados en la puerta, y justo empezaba a plantearme si formar una muro delante de ella con mi cuerpo, me atrajo hacia el y sus labios buscaron los míos. Me sujeto el rostro entre sus manos, y sus besos se hicieron más intensos, tanto que apenas podía respirar, aunque si besarme de aquella manera exigía quedarse sin respiracion, renunciaba al oxigeno para siempre.

Ahora si que necesitaba aire.

Shira: (Con la respiracion entrecortada) Diego yo...

La puerta principal se abre.

Alguien: ¿¡Shira!?

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, en el proximo capitulo apareceran los demas personajes. **

**COMENTAD!**

**Ah Shirabestfan hize caso a tu consejo y he vuelto a salir esta noche ¡tienes razon! cuando duermo poco se me hace mas facil.**

**Debería ser al reves...**


	21. Besame

**POV Shira**

Oh no, mi madre...

Diego: ¿¡No dijistes que no había padres!?

Shira: Eso pensaba!

Diego se levanta y abre la ventana.

Shira: Ni se te ocurra loco.

Diego: Hasta mañana, ah (susurra) Te quiero.

Veo como salta y casi se me escapa un grito. Me asomo y veo que esta bien, que alivio.

Sophie: Hola Shira, ¿no decias que ivas a casa de Ellie?

Shira: Si, pero al final me he venido.

Sophie: Ah

Shira: ¿Y tu no estabas con la tía?

Sophie: Si, pero me he venido. Bueno, creo que ya son horas de ir a la cama.

Shira: Claro, buenas noches.

Sophie: Buenas noches.

Sale de la habitacion. Me pongo el pijama e intento dormirme. Pero no puedo, no puedo parar de pensar en Diego y en lo que paso con Jude...

¿Que sera de el?

* * *

7 de la mañama:

Sophie: Shira, despierta, si no llegaras tarde.

Shira: Ya voy.

¡Ah! Que asco me da levantarme un lunes. Me visto y bajo a desayunar.

Sophie: Venga date prisa.

Shira: Ya voy.

Me voy a clase.

* * *

**POV Diego**

Sid se acerca a nosotros con la mano derecha metida en el bolsillo.

Manny: Hola, Sid.

Sid: Hola (dijo con tono desganao)

Ellie: ¿Te pasa algo?

Sid: No

Diego: Saca la mano del bolsillo.

Sid: ¿Para qué?

Diego: Tu hazlo.

Sid: No.

Le cojo del brazo y le saco la mano.

¡Puaj! tenía el dedo corazon rojo e hinchado como un tomate

Diego: MM.. ¿Que te ha pasado?

Sid: Ayer la abuelita se puso a jugar con una avispa y bueno, me pico a mi en vez de a ella.

Ellie: Pobrecillo.

Manny y yo nos partimos de risa.

Ellie: No seais malos.

Ya paramos de reir. Estaban a punto de empezar las clases y Shira no había venido... Aún no puedo creer lo que paso ayer, solte todo, espero que Jude haya aprendido la lección por que si no la proxima vez, me da igual lo que me digan, le voy a matar.

Veo como Shira aparece.

Shira: Hola...¡Puaj! Sid , ¿que te ha pasado?

Sid: Me a picado una avispa.

Shira: Ah.

Ellie: ¿Que tal ayer? (me parecio que le hacia alguna seña)

Shira: Genial.

Toca el timbre y entramos a clase. Jude no a parecido, mejor para él...

**POV Shira**

¿A Diego le dara verguenza decirselo a los demas? Pues claro que si.

Jude no a venido a clase, seguro que le da miedo por la paliza que le dio Diego y porque estuv apunto de matarle...

Las clases pasaron rapido,y hoy mi madre si que se iva seguro. Diego no se librara de mi...

Salimos para volver a casa. Me despido de todos menos de Diego, cuando todos se van me acerco ayer.

Shira: Ya veo que lo tuyo no es ir contandoselo a la gente.

Diego: Pues la verdad es que no.

Shira: Hoy mis padres no estan seguro, ¿te vienes?

Diego: Ayer dijistes eso y acabé saliendo por la ventana.

Shira: Si ya ayer paso algo que es dificil que se repita.

Diego: Voy, pero con una condicion...

Shira: ¿Cual?

Diego: No vale resistirse a mis encantos.

Shira: (Se me escapo una risa) Tranquilo no me resistire, y el que se resistía hace poco eres tu, has cambiado ,en ese sentido, mucho de un día para otro.

Diego: Bueno me convencistes.

Shira: Oye ¿que trato hicistes con Jude?

Diego: Las chicas no les cntaban nada a sus padres de eso si el no contaba nada de lo que le habiamos hecho, y que te dejara en paz a ti y todas las mujeres.

Shira: Claro.

Diego: Bueno,no hablemos mas de eso, ahora es hora de ir a tu casa.

Shira: (Le sonrio) Tenias muchas ganas de volver ¿verdad?

Diego: No voy a mentir, es verdad.

Nos dirigimos a mi casa y , primero, hicimos la tarea.

Diego: Bueno ya esta.

Shira: Vaya, no sabia que eras tan bueno en matematicas.

Diego: Pues claro, si no fuera bueno no sabria cuantos golpe dar a alguien par dejarlo K.O.

Shira: Jajaja, Claro, ¿como no había pensado eso antes? Oye, ¿tus padres no diran nada si estas aqui sin avisarles?

Diego: Mis padres estan de crucero, mi abuela ha venido a mi casa, y le da igual lo que haga. Y no pienses que se parece a la abuela de Sid, la mía no es peligrosa.

Shira: Ya, en resumen que no tienes toque de queda, (hago una pequeña pausa) Y yo tampoco.

Diego: Exacto.

No podia aguantar mas, tenia que besarle, iva a hacerlo yo pero se me adelanto él.

Pasamos la tarde riendo, besandonos...

* * *

**POV Ellie**

Ellie:Manny, ¿Como crees que lo lleva Diego?

Manny: Supongo que bien, le gusta mucho Shira.

Sid: ¿Preguntais por Diego y no por mí? Tengo el dedo como un tomate, ¡incluso la abuelita lo ha confundido! Me ha intntado morder el dedo antes.

* * *

**POV Jude**

Jude: Soto, Shira se me escapo, Diego vino y se hecho todo a perder... (dije con miedo en la voz)

Soto: Tranquilo, no pasa nada el que mas la quiere aqui soy yo.

Iva a decir que no, pero para bien de mi fisico (que Diego ya me lo ha dejado bastante mal) preferi no decirlo.

Soto: Bien, pasado mañana es fiesta y no hay clases, ese será el día de nuestra venganza, no solo con Diego, sino con todos los que le importan...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, Lo de la avispa lo he puesto por experiecia personal... Si, antes de aller me pico una cuando estaba con mis amigas, y todo el camino hacia mi casa estuve insultado a la avispa... Lo bueno es que ahora puedo hacer el corte de manga a todo el mundo. Como hice ayer...**

**COMENTAD!**


	22. Aqualand!

POV Shira

Hoy es fiesta y no hay clase, Diego y yo nos hemos contado toda nuestra vida.

Ahora nos conocemos mucho mejor. Ya todos saben que somos pareja. A Buck

no le hizo mucha gracia y Sid se hubiera burlado de Diego si no le doliera tanto el dedo, ¡aún lo tiene to hinchado y rojo !

Hoy vamos todos a pasar el día en el aqualand. (**Por si no sabéis lo que es, es un parque de atracciones de agua, sitio al que fui ayer y por eso no escribí )**

Sophie: Ten cuidado.

Shira:si, tranquila.

Salgo de casa y me encuentro con los demás.

Shira:hola

Todos: Hola

Sid:¿¡No podríamos ir un día en el que ya no tenga el dedo más grande que mi cara!?

Todos:no

Sid:¡Jo!

Manny:Bien, nos tiraremos con los donuts de dos lo primero, las parejas son Ellie y yo, Diego y Shira, y Sid y Buck.

Buck:por que tengo que ir con el?

Manny:Porque sois los únicos que quedais solos. Ahora vamos.

Nos dirigimos al aqualand , y nos empezamos a montar en todas las daban miedo, algo que me sirvió para agarrarme fuerte a Diego XD

A Sid en una atracción casi se le queda el dedo por el camino. Y por último las pistas blandas, las más altas de todas las que hay, la pena que como es de uno no podía agarrarme a Diego :(

Pasaron cosas muy raras, los demás casi se matan un montón de veces. Lo más raro es que me pareció ver a Soto...

Bueno ya hora de volver, a casa de Sid, exacto nos quedábamos allí a cenar.

Abuelita:¿Por que tus amigos y tu copies pizza y yo no Sidney?

Sid:Abuelita, tu comes papillas, no tienes dientes.

Abuelita:No que va. (Saca una dentadura afilandisima y se la pone)

Sid:¡Abuelita! ¿Desde cuándo tienes eso?

Abuelita:Desde que se cayeron los dientes.

Manny: ¿Y eso fue...?

Abuelita:(le da con un bastón en la cabeza)No te metas donde no te llamas señorita. Oye Sidney ¿por que todos tus amigos sino chicas y por que tres son tan feas? ¿ Acaso son tus novias? Pues en todas menos en dos as tenido mu mal gusto...

Bueno terminamos de cenar y volvimos cada uno nuestra casa.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, este capítulo a sido corto el ppróximo intentare que sea más largo.**

**COMENTAD!**


	23. Uno nuevo

**POV Soto**

Soto: Bien, el plan a salido una mierda total.¡Nadie se a hecho daño al final!

Jude: Ya intentamos conquistar a Shira conmigo, ¿por que no probamos con otro que no conozca?

Soto: ¿Ycon quien? Ya nos conoce a todos.

Se oye algo desde la oscuridad:

- No a todos jefe...

* * *

**POV Shira**

No entiendo a mis padres, dicen que tengo que ser mas cuidadosa y luego me dejan sola por la noche o dias enteros...

Aqui estoy yo, forever alone, en la ventana de mi habitacion aburrida como una marmota...

-Vaya, eres a la primera que me encuentro en una ventana con cara de necesitar fiesta.

Miro hacia abajo y no me creo lo que veo. Es un chico monísimo con cara de angel. Ojos azules, pelo rubio, vamos un santo.

Shira:¿ Y tu quien eres y que haces en mi jardin?

-Mi nombre es Alex y estoy en tu jardin porque huyo de unos tíos.

Shira: Bien pues ya puedes ir largandote.

Alex: Vaya, para ser tan mona de hospitalidad estas escasa.

Shira:¿Por que huyes?

Alex: Porque defendí a una chica a la que estaban intimidando y la ayude a escapar, y ahora me persiguen.

Pues si que es un angel.

Shira: Bueno...Entra.

Bajo y le abro la puerta.

Alex: Gracias, vaya que casa mas bonita tienes.

Shira: Me parece extraño que te hayas colado en un jardin donde podría haber adultos.

Alex: Me gustan los riesgos.

Tal vez no es tan angelical.

Shira: Bueno, sientate. Dentro de poco seguro que no estan por aqui.

Alex: Gracias,emm... Aun no se tu nombre.

Shira: Shira.

Alex: Bonito nombre.

Shira: Gracias.

Alex: ¿Tienes móvil?

Ya empezamos...

Shira: Mira ya tengo novio.

Alex: No lo dudaba.

Shira: ¿Entonces?

Alex: ¿No podemos ser amigos? Yo no he dicho que quiera ser tu novio.

No me fio de el ni un pelo.

Shira: Espera.(Cojo un boli y un papel)Aqui tienes.

Alex: 676 58...¿Te dire el resto cuando los cerdos trepen paredes?

Shira: Exacto.

Alex: Pues para tu información, si trepan. Que me dices de spider cerdo de los simpsons.

Shira: (Le miro con cara de enfadada)

Alex: ¿Sabes que cuando estas enfadada estas todavia mas mona?

Shira: Ya ha pasado un rato, adiós. (Le cojo y le empujo hacia la puerta)

Alex: Espera... (Le cierro la puerta en las narices)

De lo que me acabo de librar.

* * *

**POV Diego**

Abuela de Diego: ¡Diego! Vete a la cama.

Diego: Ya voy.

Que vieja mas coñazo.

Me acerco a la cama cuando veo a Jude y su grupito de lejos por la ventana.

¿Que tramaran a estas horas? Veo como se acerca uno rubio,que no había visto antes. Le dice algo a Soto y el se se dirigen hacia su oscuro calllejon. Mañana hablare de esto a los chicos.

* * *

**POV Sid**

Otra vez clase, y otro dia con el dedo hecho un tomate, ¡¿Cuando se me va a poner bien?! Veo como se acerca Diego y se pone al lado de Shira. Ultimamente he estado muy distraído con lo del dedo y no le he chinchado.

Sid: Oye Diego, ¿Cuando os vais a besar delante nuestra? Es para tener la camara a mano.

Me mira como si tuviera ganas de estrangularme. Mejor parar si no quiero acabar metido dentro de la basura.

Sid: Vale, me callo...

Diego: Ayer por a noche vi a Soto y su banda, vino un chico nuevo le dijo algo y parecía muy enfadado.

Shira: ¿Como era el nuevo?

Diego: No se veia muy bien de lejos pero creo que era rubio.

Shira: Ayer un chico rubio me dijo que le perseguian y yo le deje entrar. Pero luego como me pidio el telefono le eche.

Manny: Esto me parece que es una trampa. Debemos ir con cuidado.

Ellie: ¿Estos tíos no se cansan nunca?

Manny: Parece que no.

Toca el timbre y entramos a clase.

Sid: Bueno, La vida es como un moco: intragable, dura y a veces no te deja respirar.

Diego: Sid sufres de locura.

Sid:Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, intentare hacer un capitulo pronto.**

**COMENTAD!**


	24. Plan

**POV Sid**

Sid: Mira Buck.

Le enseño un poema que le regalo alguien. Cosa que le quite cuando fui a su casa porque me parecia interesante.

Buck: ¿Quien te ha dado permiso para fisgonear en mis cosas? (Dice mientras me quita el papel de las manos)

Manny: Sid eso ha estado muy mal.

Sid:Dios me perdonará, es su oficio.

Shira: Bueno ¿Que hacemos con lo de Soto?

Manny: Ir con cuidado si no queremos acabar muertos.

Sid: Morir es como dormir, pero sin levantarse a hacer pis.

Todos se quedan mirandome.

Sid: Ofu! No entiendo porque cada vez que digo algo me mirais asi...

Diego: ¡Porque siempre dices estupideces!

Sid: No es verdad.

Diego: No que va. Suelta alguna de tus frases.

Sid: La vida es como el palo de un gallinero: corta pero llena de mierda

Diego: ¿De donde sacas esas frases?

Sid: Ni idea se me ocurren mientras hablo.

Ellie: Bueno dejad de hablar de eso. Deberíamos estar pensando en algo para acabar con la banda de Soto.

Shira: Ellie tiene razon.

Sid: Os voy a contar una historia...

* * *

**POV Soto**

Soto: Ni siquiera Alex ha conseguido engatusarla. Tenemos que pensar en algo.

Jude: Volvemos a usar la fuerza bruta?

Soto: No, el chico apestoso de alguna manera hace que no le hagamos nada a nadie...

Zeke: ¿Por que no unimos fuerzas con la banda de Guth? Shira les dejo plantados...

Soto: ¡Zeke! Eres el cabezate de chorlito mas listo que he conocido. Jude.

Jude: ¿Si?

Soto: Contacta con Guth.

* * *

**POV Sid**

Sid: Y entonces,cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta de que alguien me había secuestrado, tomaron medidas inmediatamente. Alquilaron mi habitación.

Diego: Que bonita historia Sid.(dice con sarcasmo)

Manny: No estamos para tonterias!

Ellie: Tranquilo Manny ya sabes como es Sid.

Manny: Ya se como es, lo que no puedo entender como es que va de mal a peor.

Sid: No me he ofendido! (Dice sarcasticamente)

**POV Shira**

Shira: Mirad, Diego y yo pensaremos en algo para entretenar a Soto, Ellie y Manny vosotros pensareis un plan.

Sid: ¿Y yo?

Shira: Tu no molestaras.

Sid: Me estas diciendo que no sirvo para esto?

Diego: No, te esta diciendo que no sirves para nada.

Le doi un codazo a Diego.

Diego:¡Ay! ¡Que?

Sid: Muy bien, pues como veo que no me necesitais, me voy.

Veo como se aleja.

Ellie: No espera...

Manny: Ellie, dejalo ya se le pasara. Ademas es mejor tenerlo apartado de este plan.

Shira: Creo que es hora de pensar en el plan.

Cada grupo nos vamos por un lado a pensar un plan.

* * *

**Este capitulo no ha sido mucho mas largo, lo se, pero el siguiente es (casi) seguro que sera mas largo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, COMENTAD!**


	25. ¡En marcha! Pero no como esperabamos

**POV Diego**

Diego: ¡Bien ya tenemos el plan!

Shira: Si, solo hay que ponerlo en marcha.

Manny: ¿Pues a que esperamos?

Diego: Jude no sabe por donde saldre para partirle la cara...

Ellie: ¿Creeis que Sid estara bien?

Shira: La verdad es que se fue muy enfadado...

Manny: Tranquilas, es Sid. Siempre se le pasa.

**POV Sid**

No me puedo creer que me echen de este plan... ¿por que? Soy listo, fuerte, ingenioso, agil... Bueno... Mas o menos.

¿Y que tienen de malo mis frases? Ademas, me salen sin querer.

Veo a Jude, Soto y su banda ¡con Guth! Esto no es nada bueno tengo que avisar a los chicos.

Salgo corriendo esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

**POV Shira**

¡Plan en marcha!

Veo a Jude solo y me acerco a el.

Shira: Jude. (digo fingiendo estar apenada, no quiero hacerme la chulita pero es algo que me sale muy bien) Siento lo que paso, Diego y yo hemos discutido. Debería haberme entregado a ti desde el primer momento...

Jude: Lo se.(Dice sonriendome) Pero ya es tarde. (Esto no lo esperaba, dos de la banda de Guth me agarran por atras)

Guth: ¿Que hay de nuevo preciosa?

**POV Diego**

Estaba escondido esperando la señal para el ataque, pero esto no ha salido como esperaba. ¿Que demonios hace aquí Guth?

Nos tienen a todos cogidos. Nos han cogido con las manos en la masa. No hacia falta que viniera Sid para estropearlo todo.

Soto: Os estareis preguntando ¿que pasa aqui? ¿que hacen estos dos juntos? Pues la respuesta es venganza.

Guth: Creo que tenemos todos el mismo objetivo en mente.

Cogen a Shira.

Shira: Soltadme cerdos! (dice mientras intenta soltarse)

Diego: Dejadla en paz ahora mismo!

Jude: ¿O que Diego? ¿Vas a partirme la cara otra vez? Que sepas que esta noche terminare lo que tu me dejastes a medias.

Me recorrio pánico por todo el cuerpo. ¿Se refería a ***** a Shira? Por que si es eso juro que cuando salga de aqui, nadie me va a parar para que le mate.

Diego: Como le toques un pelo te voy a matar. (Dije con una voz que asusto a muchos de los del alrededor, pero a el no)

Jude: Estas atado so tarugo, hoy si que nadie me para. (Dice mientras se acerca a Shira)

**POV Sid**

Corro con todas mis fuerzas pero es tarde. Estan atados y tienen a Shira. Todo esta perdido... ¿O no?

Tengo una idea loca y absurda que podría funcionar.

**POV Diego**

Habia una cuerda floja y la estoy intentando soltar, pero necesito tiempo.

-EEEHHHH!

Miro hacia donde se ha oido un grito. ¡Es Sid! Y me parece que viene a salvar el dia.

Sid: Muy bien mis queridos espectadores(hace una pausa) ¡Volvemos a la actuacion de las frases absurdas que podrian serrvir para raras situaciones! Empecemos...

Tal vez solo emperore el dia. Todos lo miran extrañados.

Sid:El amor eterno dura aproximadamente 3 meses.

Esta obsesión de suicidio me está matando.

No te metas en el mundo de las drogas, ya somos muchos y hay muy poca.

El dinero no hace la felicidad; la compra hecha.

Lo importante no es saber, sino tener el teléfono del que sabe.

La inteligencia me persigue pero yo soy más rápido.

Estudiar es desconfiar de la inteligencia del compañero de al lado.

Sid sigue diciendo mas frases mientras todo el mundo mira a Sid confuso cosa de la que me aprobecho para quitarme la cuerda, al final no se como siempre acaba ayudando

Termino de quitarme la cuerdo y luego se lo quito a Buck y el se la quita a los demas mientras yo me levanto, cojo un palo y le golpe en la cabeza a Guth y le dejo K.O.

Cosa de la que se dan cuenta y dejan de hacer caso a Sid para atacarme, pero yo tambien me pongo a luchar. Luego se me unen Buck y Manny, Ellie coge un tirachinas y se pone a disparar desde lejos y Sid distrae a tres para ayudarnos. Luego Sid grita como una niña asustada y sale corriendo con cinco tipos detras suya.

Shira le da una patada en sus partes a uno que le sujeta y le dejo K.O. en el suelo y al otro le hace una llave de demas han salido corriendo o estan rendidos en el suelo. Pero luego llega Jude. Sujeta a Shira, parece que tiene bastante mas fuerza que la de los dos que antes le sujetaban.

Jude: Esto es por lo que me estropeastes Diego.

Sujeta a Shira, le atrae hacia el y le besa con todos sus ganas mientras ella intenta separase.

Diego: Ya si que estas muerto. (Digo con toda la sinceridad del mundi¡o y a la vez cabreadisimo)

**POV Shira**

Esto no me gusta nada Diego esta apunto de explotar. Me separa de el y se lanza encima suya y empiezan una pelea digna de ver. Todos nos quedamos mirando.

Sid: ¡Animo Diego! Partele la cara.

La ultima vez estaba huyendo de cinco tipos y gritando como un loco no se de donde ha salido... Diego le esta ganando y me parece que hoy diga lo que le diga no va a parar hasta enterrar el mismo el cadavar de Jude...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo creo que sera el ultimo y empezare otra historia(no humanizada) de ice age, lo que ocurre despues de ice age 4. **

**Bueno, COMENTAD!**


	26. Te quiero pero te odio

**POV Shira**

Shira: Diego ya te has vengado suficiente, para le vas a matar.

Diego: Ya se ha pasado de la raya, hoy acaba muerto!

Manny: Diego , para!

Sid: Vamos arreale la cara y una patada en las partes bajas!

Todos menos Diego y Jude nos quedamos mirando a Sid.

Sid: ¿Que? Es malo.

Manny: Si pero si Diego lo mata podría meterse en problemillas, ¿no crees?

Sid: En eso tienes razon gordinflas.

Manny: ¡NO ESTOY GORDO! Es musculo.

Sid: Claro...

Ellie: Diego, para no sabes lo que estas haciendo.

Diego: Claro que lo se, darle la paliza que se merece!

Shira: El se lo merece pero tu no Diego, ya hablamos de eso.

Diego: Quiero se como dejarlo.

Shira: Yo te ayudare.

Le toque el hombro. Y se levanto.

Shira: Teneis un trato nadie se enterara de esto. Pero si lo matas el trato se rompe.

Jude: Un delincuente y una puta alejandose juntos hacia la puesta de sol. No hace falta contener la respiracion a la espera de ese "vivieron felices y comieron perdices"(se burlo)

Diego estaba apunto de volver y partirle la cara pero lo agarre.

Manny:Y no habra mas peleas.

Jude: Estoy de acuerdo, ya estoy harto de acabar hecho un estropajo sucio esta guerra a acabado.

* * *

**POV Shira**

Todo se había arreglado. Diego habia venido a mi casa. Siempre he tenido curiosidad porque siempre lleva un reloj, muy chulo, en la mano derecha nunca se lo ha ha dicho Ellie, siempre lo ha llevado puesto y no se lo ha quitado para nada.

Shira: Diego,¿por que siempre llevas ese reloj?

Diego: Es una larga historia.

Le quite el reloj mientras estaba pensativo y no podia creer lo que veia. Una larga cicatriz le recorria toda la muñeca. ¿Que le ha pasado?

El se dio cuenta. Se alejo.

Diego: ¿Que estas haciendo? (grito)

Shira: ¿Que te ha pasado? (susurre)

Se levanto del sofa en el que estabamos sentados.

Shira: ¿Fue Guth? ¿De cuando estabas con el?

Diego: No exactamente.

Shira:Entonces?

Diego: Es mejor que no lo sepas.

Tenia razon, pero al mismo tiempo se equivocaba.

Shira: Si, si que debo saberlo.

Diego: No quiero explicartelo.

Shira: De acuerdo... Lo siento.

Diego: No quiero que me compadezcas, y no quiero repasar todo mi infancia mientra ¡s tu me aplicas esa mierda de psicoanálisis que tanto os gusta a las chicas. No hace falta conocer los detalles escabrosos para aceptarlo.

Shira: Si hace falta conocer los detalles para saber com se cura. Dejame que te ayude.

Diego: Mierda, Shira. No soy una de tus cruzadas. No soy un perro al que puedas salvar de ser necesito que nadie me salve, y te aseguro que es lo que menos quiero.

Shira: No. (me negue con firmeza)

Diego: No quiero que me salven.

Shira: Si que quieres.

Diego:No. No quiero. (le temblaba la voz)

Intento andar pero se choco con una mesa y cayeron fotos.

Me levante y empece a recoger con el ayudandome. Cogio una foto y la miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Diego: ¿De que conoces a este tío?

Respire hondo.

Shira: Era mi hermano. (dije luchando por contener las lagrimas)

Diego: ¿John era tu hermano?

Shira: Si.

Diego: ¿Y tu padre se llama Justin?

Asentí mientras intentaba esconder mis lagrimas.

Diego: ¿Como has podido ocultarme algo asi? (grito mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo)

Shira: Un dia te dije que mi hermano murio. Lamento no haber contado los detalles.

Diego: Pues habria estado bien conocerlos dada la situacion.(dijo con la voz apunto de quebrarse)

Shira: ¿De que narices me estas hablando?

Diego: Mi nombre es Diego Jamieson.

La revelacion me arroló como una locomotora. Era el mismo apellido del hombre que mato a mi hermano.

Diego: Mi padre fue a la carcel por disparar a un chico y matarlo.

Me quede helada.

Shira: Pero me dijistes que tus padres estaban de crucero.

Diego: Si, mi madre y su pareja nueva.

Shira: Para.(no podia soportarlo)

Diego: Mi padre se llama Henry Jamieson. El mato a tu hermano.

La fotografia me resbalo de la mano. Y empece a soltar mas lagrimas.

Shira: Tu padre destruyo mi familia.

Diego: ¡Y el tuyo tiene la culpa por empezar la cadena de desgracias! El despidio a mi padre y por culpa de eso se engancho a la bebida.

Shira: Mato a mi hermano. (repetí aun sin creermelo)

Diego: Tendria que haber sido a tu padre. (susurro)

Shira: No. Tendria que haber sido yo.

Diego se quedo helado.

Diego: ¿Que coño quieres decir?

Shira: Ese domingo, mi madre me pidio que le llevara la comida al despacho de mi padre, que estaba trabajando a contrareloj para terminar un proyecto. Pero yo en esa epoca, por culpa de los translados de casa, era una niña dificil y me negue. John se ofrecio a hacerlo, y fue la ultima vez que lo vi con vida. Tu padre le metio tres balazos en cuanto aparecio por el despacho. Tendría que haber sido yo quien esperaba a mi padre mientras Henry Jamieson disparo a mi hermano y lo mato.

Diego se quedo un rato con los ojos en blanco, luego se ecerco a la puerta.

Diego: La verdad es que no me habria hecho ningun mal por ahorrarme toda esta mierda.

Cerro la puerta de golpe y me parecio que solto una lagrima.

Yo me sente en el sofa y me puso a llorar. Ahora no solo había perdido a mi hermano, sino a Diego tambien...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, el proximo capitulo creo que sera el ultimo. COMENTAD PORFAVOR!**


	27. FIN

**POV Shira**

Le quiero pero le odio. Eso no me lo esperaba. Como podía estar enamorada del hijo de la persona que mato a mi hermano...

Mejor divo como puedo estar enamorada, si aun lo estoy.

Justin: Adivina quien esta en casa? (Mira mi cara) ¿Qué te pasa?

Shira: Nada...

Justin: ¿Se trata de un chico?

Ya se que las madres suelen ser lo del rollo de los chicos pero en mi familia es al revés. Se que puedo confiar en el. El siempre me ha dejado salir con chicos, no como mi madre...

Shira: Si. Papa esto es muy fuerte... ¡Es el hijo de la persona que mato a mi hermano y me acabo de enterar! Seguro que estas lleno de rabia...

Tenia cara de estar ranquilo, no me esperaba esa reacción.

Shira: ¿Hola? ¿Estas ahi? No has oído lo que te he dicho!

Justin: Si lo he oído...

Shira: ¿Entonces?

Justin: ¿Por qué su padre fuera asi significa que el también lo es? Si te habias enamorado de el antes de saber eso, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Tiene razón pero... ¿El piensa lo mismo?

Justin: Creo que deberías hablarlo.

Shira: El te odia a ti por haber despedido a su padre, según el por eso se engancho a la bebida y a las drogas...

Justin: Y es posible. Ambas familias tienen la culpa. Pero vosotros podeis arreglarlo, no le dejes escapar por errores del pasado.

* * *

**POV Diego**

Lucho para no llorar. La quiero pero la verdad me mata. Se que mi padre mato a su hermano pero si no fuera por su padre ahora mismo seriamos una familia feliz...

Abuela: ¿Qué te pasa?

Diego: Nada...

Abuela: (Me da con un cojin) No engañes a las viejas señorito!

Diego: ¡Au! La verdad es una chica...

Abuela: lo sabía

Diego:¿Si?

Abuela: En verdad no, pero me gusta chulear.

Diego: Me voy a mi cuarto.

Abuela:(me vuelve a dar con un cojín) Escúchame señorito , no te libras tan fácilmente de mi.

Diego:Quiero estar solo.

Abuela: Y a mi que? Ahora te voy a ayudar.

Diego: no es buena idea.

Abuela:¡he dicho que vengas pa acá!

Mejor a hago caso, no es bueno meterse en problemas con una vieja loca.

Diego:Bien.

Abuela: cuentame.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado.

Abuela: ¿¡Tanto rollo para esto!?

Diego: Pero...

Abuela: Eres tan idiota para no darte cuenta que lo que hayan hecho vuestros padres no significa nada de vuestro futuro?

Diego: Pero su padre destruyo nuestra familia!

Abuela: Y el tuyo la suya.

Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo la vieja loca tiene razón.

Me dirijo corriendo a su casa y me la encuentro por el camino.

Diego:Shira...

Shira: Diego...

Los dos a la vez: Tengo que decirte algo.

Nos reímos.

Diego : Shira, siento lo de antes, ambas familias tienen la culpa. Pero es pasado, y no importa de dónde vienes ni quien te digan que debes ser, importa quien eliges ser.Y yo no voy a ser como mi padre. Y te quiero decir que te quiero. Y espero que puedas perdonarme.

Shira: yo venía decirte lo mismo. Te quiero y no me importa el pasado.

Veo como se acerca y me besa. Estamos juntos y no importa el pasado.

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado comentad, dentro de poco empezare otra historia de ice age.**


End file.
